It's All In the Blood
by Stef841
Summary: Now, with the vampires celebrating their 3rd year of being out of the coffin, her 21st birthday and a strange family book, Colette's life seems to be turning upside down. And right smack in the center of all the chaos is Eric Northman.
1. Chapter 1

It was another busy night at Merlotte's. The music was pumping, the food was cooking and all the locals seemed to have gathered around for the night. They were packed that Thursday and Sam had been forced to call in another one of his waitresses, the youngest one. Now, Colette hadn't been happy when Sam Merlotte decided to ring her up at 7pm, his voice practically begging for her to come over and help out, but what was she going to do? Say no? No, that wasn't how she worked. She was known around town as sweet and that was who she was, from her small pale feet to the last dark curl on her head. She sighed as she exited her car, fanning herself with a folded old piece of paper while she walked over to the main entrance. Pulling her black lycra shorts to cover up more thigh, she sighed, readying herself for the late night she had ahead. "Doesn't anybody work tomorrow?" She mumbled as she entered the bar, this was the fullest she'd ever seen it. "How you doing Arlene?" Colette asked, smiling at the red head that seemed to be fussing over something or other. Arlene was about to snap at the brunette to help out or shut up, when she took notice of her work clothes.

"Oh! Sam called in some backup! It's about damned time." Arlene said, scowling over at her boss whose only response was to roll his pretty blue eyes.

"What she meant to say was, _thank you_ for coming Colette." He said, in that sweet tone of voice of his, bowing his head at her gratefully.

"That's fine, I wasn't doing nothing anyway." And it was true, as much as Colette didn't want to work; Sam calling had been an almost welcome distraction from her, otherwise, boring night. She walked to Sam's office, over to her cubby leaving her purse and grabbing her black waitressing apron. Making a quick job of tying it, she wrapped her hair up in a tight pony tail and walked back out.

"You got the Rattrays." Arlene sang as she passed Colette on her way to the kitchen. The brunnette's mouth dropped, before she recoiled in anger.

"Not fair." She muttered, Mack Rattray had a thing for her. It was obvious to everyone, the way he'd look at her with those bitty little eyes of his, how his mouth turned into a crooked evil smile every time he managed to sneak a glance at her and how he would inappropriately touch her for far too long. Colette walked over to the Rattray's table with an almost grim look on her face as she neared them. Mack and Denise were tangled in their latest argument when Colette arrived, they took no notice of her and so she cleared her throat…loudly. Immediately they turned toward her with angry looks that almost made her roll her eyes.

"What you want?" Denise asked, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard, while she chewed a piece of gum with her mouth open; like a cow would. Colette in turn took an almost too cheery stance and plastered a fake grin on her face.

"Hi, welcome to Merlotte's. My names Colette Monet and I'll be your sever for this evening." She said bubbly, not missing the incredulous looks they gave her.

"What? Did ye get amnesier or something? We know who ya are." Mack asked stupidly and Denise scowled at the girl.

"What will ya'll be having tonight?" She asked in that chirpy tone, ignoring the bald man's question. Before her stupid husband could ask anything else, Denise snapped their other at the dumb waitress before dismissing her with a wave of her hand. Colette turned with a smirk on her face and walked back toward the kitchen, not missing the smirk Sam threw her way having noticed her actions toward the dysfunctional couple. She walked quickly, smiling when she saw a big mass of curly blonde hair. Colette placed her order onto the counter and turned to her friend.

"Denise Rattray thinks you're …mentally handicapped." Sookie whispered to her friend and Colette scoffed.

"_She_ said mentally handicapped?" The brunette asked incredulously, making the blonde telepath roll her eyes at her. "Hell, since when is she all politically correct?" She joked, knowing full well that Sookie had politely censored any harsh words the redneck might've spewed out.

"Oh, shut up!" Sookie exclaimed, pushing her friend's shoulder softly.

Colette moved to go back to wait some other tables but hesitated. "Lafayette?"

"Yeah, baby?" He drawled 'sexily' at her.

"I just want to make sure you don't go and give the Rattray's a too cool a' spoon." Colette spoke discreetly and Lafayette couldn't help but grin mischievously and whoop.

"Mm, mm hookah, look at you's!" Lafayette flattered, placing his hand on his waist and loosely holding a spatula on his other one. Colette shook her head, dark wisps of hair falling of her ponytail and onto her face as she tried to hide a smile. "I is loving your dark side."

"Colette, sweetie." Arlene walked up to her, in one of her panicky fits and looking at her with big puppy eyes. "Lisa's real sick and Rene had to take her to the hospital…" She explained and Colette nodded, knowing where this conversation was going. "Could you-"

"Sure, I'll take over your tables." Colette interrupted and Arlene sighed, hugging her tightly and thanking her and giving her tables over to her.

"Oh, and could you get Jason and Hoyt a pitcher?" Arlene asked and Colette grinned, before nodding happily and walked over to the bar. Seeing Jason Stackhouse usually made the top 20 best moments of her day. The adorably dumb blonde always managed to put a smile on her face. Smiling she grabbed a pitcher from the bar table and almost sprinted toward the booth Jason and Hoyt sat in. Hoyt was the first to see her walking their way and waved at her shyly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jason asked confusedly, looking over to where Hoyt's wave had been directed and put on a charming smile when he noticed Colette. "Well shit, I didn't know you was working tonight." He commented watching her intently while she placed the beer on top of their table.

"Hello to you too, Jay." Colette said teasingly, grinning down at him. "Sam needed back up." She frowned when she noticed that their table was a mess of plates full of leftovers and mentally cursed Arlene for not bothering to clean up before she left. "Let me clean this up for ya."

"You don't have to do that." Hoyt said moving over to grab the plates that were out of reach for her.

"I do." She answered back, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Order up!" Lafayette called from the kitchen, motioning for Colette to come over. Grabbing as much of the table wear as she could, she ran over to the kitchen and gave them to Terry before grabbing the Rattray's food and strutting over to their table. As soon as their food touched the table they barked at her for some beer. Trying not to snap at them she turned and almost ran back toward the bar, asking Sam for a pitcher.

She stood with Sookie by her side both waiting for their beers, when she noticed the whole bar go silent. Colette frowned, not being used to silence, especially 'round the bar and lifted her gaze toward the door. There stood a man with dark hair and kind blue eyes. He seemed out of place to Colette, as he slowly strutted towards a booth and sitting down. His eyes seemed to be glued to the table as Sookie started to approach him, but stopped suddenly realizing something._ Vampire._ She thought still standing in the middle of the bar, close to the man's table all eyes on her. She looked around, glaring at all the judgmental clients and took a deep breath walking the rest of the way toward him. "H- Hi, welcome to Merlotte's. What can I get ya?" She choked out, breathlessly at meeting her first vampire. Sookie tried to contain her curious excitement but failed to control the bright grin that reached all the way to her eyes. The man looked up at her, his blue eyes locking with her green ones and smiled softly at her, her stomach gave a slight flutter.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of that synthetic blood, would you?" The stranger asked, his voice rugged and raspy, holding a thick southern accent that had Sookie's body singing in approval.

"I'm sorry, we don't-you're our first…vampire." She whispered to him, as if it were some deep dark secret, causing his polite smile to turn into one of wonderment.

"Well then, I'll have some red wine…so as to have a reason to stay." He whispered back, leaning on his forearms to get closer. Sookie fought the urge to blush at his blatant stare and nodded, swallowing the sudden lump on her throat and turning on her heel, practically running back toward the bar.

"I think Merlotte's just got its first vampire." Colette commented, her eyes glued at the interesting man that sat alone and looked so…somber. As if hearing her, the man's head lifted and their eyes met. They found themselves caught in a weird staring contest when Sam's voice reached her ears, seemingly annoyed.

"I think you're right."

_**There ya have it...this my first fan fiction. EVER. So please tell me what you think, if I should make any changes, be more meticulous or even just say if you hate it or like it.**__**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Colette sighed and grabbing the Rattray's beer she walked back toward them, frowning when she noticed them sitting with the handsome vampire. "If you wanted a different booth all ya'll had to do was ask." She commented as she reached them, all but slamming the pitcher of beer on the table. Denise scowled at the girl's attitude, annoyed that she had interrupted her, if anything desperate, attempt at luring the vampire to leave with them.

"I do not mind the company." The vampire assured, though not seeming to be interested in any of the advances the loose woman threw his way. Colette nodded at him before turning to leave. She kept on with her shift as if everything was normal, she treated her, now tensed, costumers with a bright grin that distracted most of them from the dead man that sat near them. That night brought back memories from her childhood, the stories her Nan would tell her about the living dead. She didn't have much time to dwell on them when her eyes caught sight of the Rattrays walking away, looking very smug, with the town's new vampire in tow. Colette's eyebrows shot up, surprise evident in her expression and she walked over to the table they had been using to collect her money. Frowning when she didn't see anything, she moved the plates around and groaned when she realized that they left without paying.

"Unbelievable." She muttered, shaking her head and leaning over the table to clean it.

"They left?" Sookie screeched, almost making Colette drop the plates she held.

"Yeah, you just missed them."

"I told him not to!" Her friend whispered to herself and Colette frowned at the obvious fear in her eyes.

"Sookie?" Colette called and Sookie eyes met hers.

"They want to drain him." Sookie said and Colette's eyes widened in shock. At seeing the sudden look of determination on Sookie's face Colette shook her head.

"Sook, he's a vampire. He'll be okay." She assured in vain, she knew that there wasn't anything that she could say to change the blonde's mind. And Colette was pretty sure about what she planned to do.

"I already had this discussion with Sam. I don't need a repeat." Sookie spat starting to remove her apron.

"I'll go with you then." Colette offered and Sookie's head snapped up.

"No."

Colette scoffed. "Why? Cause it's dangerous? Come on Sook, don't be a hypocrite." She tilted her head at Sookie's glare, confused at the hostility.

"Stay here, watch my tables for me." Sookie had resorted to begging now; the brunette rolled her honey colored eyes.

"If you're not back here in five minutes…" Colette let the sentence drift off in a sort of warning. Sookie nodded, her head moving up and down at an almost alarming rate and ran out of the bar. Colette found herself turning into a nervous wreck. The Rattrays weren't known for their kindness and respect towards others and she had little to no doubt, that if Sookie messed up any of the plans that they had for that night she'd be in a world of trouble. It hadn't been three minutes since her friend had left and Colette started to walk toward the exit. Before her hand could even lift to push at the door she was dragged backward, she couldn't stop the small yelp or control the glare she threw at the person that had startled her. "Sam what the f-"

"You are staying here, safe and sound and looking over the bar while I'm gone." He ordered, leaning his head down to look her in the eye. "Go help Dawn." Sam said, softly this time, giving her a slight nudge toward the direction of the bar. Sighing she followed orders, afraid that if she went against his wishes she'd end up losing her job and that was something she couldn't afford, people depended on her.

That night had changed everything; Sookie's act of courage managed to win her the infatuation of the new vampire, Colette remembered hiding a snort of laughter when she met him, Vampire Bill. He was kind and polite and all the reservations she might've had against him where washed away after meeting him.

"Did you hear? That Stackhouse boy killed those girls."

"I heard that Dawn AND Maudette were both fangbangers."

Gossip. One of the MANY downsides of living in a small town. Unfortunately the Stackhouse's were all but used to being the talk of the town. They both had developed a sort of immunity toward it. Colette, however, could not and did not stand for any form of gossip. So when she heard Mrs. Fortenberry spew out smack about her friends she slammed her order on to their table, enjoying the lady's appalled look and how bits of her clam soup dripped onto her tacky floral pattern blouse. She strutted away without another word, ignoring the incredulous looks she got from the rest of the patrons. News of Jason's trip to the sheriff's office had traveled fast and had hit Sookie hard. She was surprised that her friend had even shown up to work that day and had tried to persuade her to take the day off. Sookie refused to leave, shaking her head at her every time Colette told her she'd take over her tables and instead decided to drag her back toward their boss' office for a private chat.

"Jason didn't do it." She told her while she slammed the door shut. Colette nodded in agreement, sitting down on Sam's chair. "I wanna clear his name. My brother may be a lot of things, but he is _not_ a murderer." Sookie said forcefully, slamming her fist onto a nearby wall.

"There ain't much we can do Sook." Colette whispered, hoping that by speaking softly she'd calm the blond. Sookie looked over at her once more, determined glint in her brown eyes as she told Colette about the vampire bar down in Shreveport.

"Come with me." Sookie begged, smiling when the younger brunette sighed and slumped in her seat.

"I dunno Sook, what about Bill?"

"He already offered to take me, but I just… I don't wanna be alone with him." She said, her voice trembling slightly.

Not long after their talk, Colette found herself sitting in the back seat of Bill's car feeling uncomfortable at the obvious flirting going on between him and Sookie, yet no voicing any complaints. Not having anything else to do, she let her mind drift and wonder about their destination. She hoped her clothes where ok, unlike Sookie, Colette didn't have that inner girly girl that made her enjoy summer flowy dresses. Unfortunately the blonde telepath had made it her mission that she at least wore a skirt that night. So there she was, trying to cross her legs without letting that already too short of a skirt ride further up her thighs and scratching at that somewhat too tight half sleeved purple shirt . She felt like a two cent tramp, with the way Sookie had fluffed her wavy hair and the red lipstick she forced her to wear. At least she wasn't wearing heels; the strappy black sandals had earned the blonde's approval much to her delight.

"I'm not really sure I want to take either of you to Fangtasia." Bill spoke up, wanting to catch the attention of the quiet young lady in the back. Colette caught his soft, kind gaze from the rearview mirror and raised and inquisitive dark brow at the vampire. "With the way you're looking you're bound to attract…unwanted attention towards yourselves." His unwavering gaze made her blush and she blinked owlishly at him, not knowing how to react to his now wandering eyes.

"Are you saying we look nice?" Sookie drawled girlishly, saving Colette from having to answer Bill and trapping him in another conversation. Colette's eyes widened the moment they arrived at Fangtasia. The words what, the and fuck crossed her mind as Bill opened the door for her, leading her and Sookie through the line of fangbangers whose choice in clothing was…abnormal.

"Ah fuck, I forgot my dog collar at home." She whispered to Sookie who choked on a laugh and elbowed her discreetly.

"Bill Compton. What a surprise this is." Drawled the woman who was handling the main entrance. She was beautiful despite the bored frown that was set on her pink colored lips. Her icy gaze turned toward Sookie and Colette and a smirk replaced the frown in a matter of seconds. She noticed how Colette seemed to be admiring her outfit and a feeling of , almost human, pride swell inside of her…very deep inside. "I'm gonna need some identification." She said, not voicing the delight she felt at being admired and just stared at the pretty, green eyed brunette as she nervously handed her diver's license. "Twenty one …well aren't you sweet." The woman said, before moving to stand closer to the now scared young woman.

"Not really." Colette shot back, quickly cursing herself for her stupidity. The woman only smirked before her fangs clicked out, causing the brunette to gasp.

"I'll be the judge of that, _sweetie._" The vampire said, not caring about where they were or who could see, as she leaned closer to smell Colette's neck.

"Pamela." Bill hissed making the woman snarl and step back, her fangs clicking back.

"Go on in." She muttered, still looking at the girl and licked her lips appreciatively while lifting the red rope that stood in their way. Pam didn't move to give Colette space as she past her; instead she leaned down to whisper. "And good luck getting out."


	3. Chapter 3

Colette was grinning like a child at Christmas. She took it all in, the red and black velvety seats, the cages with leather wearing dancers inside them, the fangbangers all wearing black leather and dog collars their eyes wide and dilated it seemed they were in a sugar high and Colette guessed that they somehow were. That whole stuff she read about being near vampires, how being that close to death gave you a certain rush, maybe it was there. Most of the vampire patrons had their fangs out, their eyes dark and half lidded, she assumed all the free willing happy meals on legs had something to do with their exaggerated 'sinister' movements. She giggled when one of the fangers flitted towards her and tried to will her into a dance with him by stretching one lone finger and curling it toward himself as if beckoning her. Bill had been by her side in no more than a second, placing an almost possessive hand on her lower back and steering her toward a table, making her sit next to Sookie. She was still smiling when her eyes met Sookie's, the blonde raised an inquisitive brow at her.

"I got hit on by a vamp…" She whispered, before frowning thoughtfully. "I uh- I think." Sookie laughed. Colette's gaze moved toward Bill who was unnervingly still. "Why are you so tense?" His blue eyes looked toward her with an almost embarrassed frown before looking back down at his TruBlood.

"Eric has summoned us." He mumbled and Colette tilted her head at him her confusion evident.

"You telling me you ain't noticed him yet?" Sookie teased, shifting her eyes at something behind her, Colette took the hint and turned her head as discreetly as she could wanting to see this…Eric. Her eyes widened, he was looking at them. That gorgeous, intimidating, god-like man was looking at them. His oceanic eyes trailed over their table, taking the time to look over Sookie, before meeting Colette's honey colored ones and raising a smug brow at her, a smirk gracing his face when she flustered and turned back to look at Sookie.

"He ain't all that." Colette squeaked, not missing Bill's knowing smile and Sookie's scoff. Bill stood extending his hand to help Sookie up before turning toward the younger brunette with the intention of helping her to stand as well. Colette didn't have the chance to grab the man's hand when another hand grasped her shoulder, forcefully keeping her sitting.

"Not her, just you two." Pam drawled in her signature bored tone, smirking at the hurt look that crossed the little one's eyes. Pam was surprised that she didn't let the rest of her face contort in emotion but instead the girl just shrugged before leaning back against her chair, wanting to seem nonchalant. Bill and Sookie hesitantly left her in Pam's company and the female vampire smirked at their obvious fear of leaving the girl with her. She noticed how Colette's gaze kept shifting toward her maker, her eyes showing the hurt and confusion she felt and Pam held in an annoyed groan. Finally Colette decided to speak to the woman sitting next to her and whispered.

"I like your shoes." Pam rolled her eyes but there was that feeling again, that sickening pride.

"I know." She drawled, crossing one leg over another to give the human a better view of them. Colette fought against looking back at the throne when she noticed Pam send a smirk in that direction. She didn't appreciate having been ignored by the owner of the bar and she really didn't feel like showing him any of her disappointment .

Pam was fighting against her fangs clicking, the girl's scent, which she originally thought was some sort of perfume, was making her gums ache with the longing to sink her fangs into that slender neck of hers. That delicious aroma that had wafted as soon as those two girls walked in had been driving her insane. At first she thought the smell belonged to the blonde one but when they separated from each other Pam was surprised to find that the fragrance had somehow broken off leaving behind certain smells behind. While Sookie smelled like flowers and rain this girl reminded her of all those sweets she'd enjoy whilst still human. _Honey_; Pam thought, the girl smelled of honey and strawberries and all those fruity delights that made the mouths of humans water.

"Where do you get clothes like these in Shreveport?" Colette asked, surely there weren't any Gucci or Coach stores anywhere near this parish. Pam's icy blue eyes turned to look at her once more, before rolling them at her.

"I buy them online." She answered, looking at the brunette as if she was dumb. Pam looked up toward the stage once more and the brunette swore that the woman's lips twitched in some sort of recognition. "And Eric buys me presents." Colette's eyebrows lifted and a surprised 'oh' left her mouth.

"You're together." Colette stated and Pam chuckled amused.

"Oh sweetheart, Eric doesn't do relationships and neither do I for that matter."_The occasional fuck doesn't count_. Pam thought as she informed her and Colette nodded thoughtfully. "Besides, my tastes have been known to lay elsewhere." She finished as she suggestively raked her eyes over Colette's figure. The brunette rolled her eyes this time, her initial fear of Pam had passed over quickly and she actually started to find her condescending attitude somewhat, endearing… "What about you? Whose waiting for you back home?" Pam asked wanting to get to know this human, who know seemed to have gained her master's undivided attention. Eric was subtle, but not that subtle. Colette was very surprised at Pam's curiosity and embarrassed at what her answer to that simple question was.

"No one…" She choked out and the female vampire's eye brows rose and an amused smirk reappeared on her once frowning face. Colette cleared her throat and reached into her purse remembering the pictures both her and Sookie were carrying in hopes of getting some answers. "I almost forgot…" She started to say as she placed the two pictures on top of the table. "Did you ever see em' 'round here?" Pam raised an elegant brow and let her hand slither toward the pictures, a lone finger softly tracing the faces of both women.

"Oh yes, I remember them." She spoke slowly, leaning back against her chair and choosing not to continue. Colette opened her mouth to pry for more information, quickly shutting it when Pam raised a manicured hand and motioned her to quiet down. "Sweetie, you have questions?" Colette nodded quickly. "Well then I suggest you take it up with the owner."

"Yes well, _the owner_ doesn't think me high enough to join him up there on that pretentious throne of his." Colette snapped and Pam almost laughed at the human's small outburst. A few minutes later Colette was slumping against her seat with a grumpy look on her face, no matter what she asked Pam, the woman didn't just did not want to answer. She was getting bored and her mind wandered once again to the time she spent with her grandmother, Pam frowned at the stupid light smile that was forming on Colette's face.

FLASHBACK

"_What's that, Nan?" A bouncing 9 year old squealed out, as her grandmother braided her long brown her. She held an old and battered book on top of her little lap to which she pointed at enthusiastically. Nan sighed as she finished the girl's hair and lifted her off of her lap before placing her right next to her, grabbing the book from her hands._

"_This is our family's Tome."_

"_To-mai?" The girl tried to sound out, her bright honey colored eyes still glued to the tattered, red, journal. Nan nodded at her, smoothing her hand on top of the girls head._

"_Our family has been blessed with many special people, Colette. They've all written in this book wondrous stories about their lives." _

"_Will I ever get to write in the To-mai, Nan?" Colette asked, her eyes wide with wonderment and hope. Her grandmother sighed before nodding slowly. Colette clapped and giggled excitedly. "So I'm special too?"_

"_Oh yes, Colette. Very special."_

PRESENT

Suddenly and before Colette could understand what was going on Pam stood up, faster than humanly possible and grabbed her by the elbow forcing her to stand as well and forcefully dragging her toward the back of the bar. Pam was surprised that the girl didn't struggle; she was smarter than Pam had thought.

"What's wrong?" Colette did voice her curiosity and Pam sighed but did not answer as she neared the outside and found her maker with Bill Compton and that other blonde whom she found _very _annoying.

" She's safe." Pam announced when they arrived having caught Sookie's worried questioning, but did not let go of the little human. Colette was busy sneaking glances at the other male vampire to say anything. Such an intimidating being, with such blue eyes and a scowl firmly planted on his plump lips. He was tall, so tall that it left her feeling insignificant. Her sudden attentions to the blonde man went unnoticed by everyone.

"And who is this?" Eric drawled, gazing back at the little brunette who quickly averted her gaze to the floor. He had seen her at the bar,_ no_ he _smelled_ her as soon as she strutted her pretty little ass inside his bar. Her scent was very _enticing_ , then again so was Sookie's and he definitely knew the blonde one wasn't human; well it was either that or an undercover cop…how else would she have known his bar was about to get raided? And a cop wouldn't have known one of his vampire patrons was snacking on a human. Was this curvaceous woman also a telepath? '_No'_ he thought the brunette's aroma was different. Colette cheeks colored at the way this man was leering at her, she was definitely being noticed now.

"She does NOT concern you!" Bill snarled, not being able control the clicking of his fangs. He was tired of Eric asking questions and the blatant way he'd stared at Sookie and now he wanted nothing more than to leave but if Eric was interested in Colette as well, Bill didn't doubt that the Viking would take advantage of his power and make Bill take the two girls to his estate for a nightly drink. At least Sookie was his, but Colette… Eric smirked, the tips of his own fangs showing and a pale eyebrow rose.

"_Two_ humans?" He taunted, not missing the shocked look on the pretty waitress' face. "We've gotten _greedy._"

"Eric." Pam rushed toward him. "We need to leave, nowish." She hissed at him and Colette's, eyes lifted only to be caught in his stare she fought the urge to blush and hyperventilate as his eyes followed every movement in her body, whether it were the rise and fall of her chest or the few wisps of hair that flew about her face; he saw it all. He nodded at Pam's statement, his eyes still on the girl before he spoke once more.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you both Miss Stackhouse and friend." He smirked at the way Colette's eyes flashed in annoyance. Eric enjoyed the reaction the girl gave to him not bothering to shower her with any of his attentions.

"Colette." She all but bit out at him, before turning her head sharply making her dark hair bounce around her small rounded face. "And the pleasure is all yours."

"Colette!" Sookie scolded, while Pam smirked at her maker whose fangs seemed more prominent thanks to the girl's sassing. The distant sounds of screaming and glass breaking reminded Eric why they were out back in the first place. He almost sighed in disappointment at the thought of not being able to irk up the girl a bit more. Pam placed her hand on his forearm and Bill grabbed Sookie as if she were a bride, Eric noticed with an internal grin that Bill wouldn't be able to carry both her and Sookie at the same time without one of the women feeling uncomfortable. Bill tried to help her onto his back making her stumble and groan; her skirt rode up her thighs and Eric could've sworn he caught a glimpse of red underneath that too short skirt. His blue eyes followed her as she sighed and yanked the skirt down and took a few steps away from Bill.

"Bill go, I'll run or something." She reasoned and Bill shook his head sharply.

"I will take Sookie to the car and come back for you."

Colette shook her head dismissively. "That'll take too much time! By the sounds of it, this place is being raided. By the time it would take you to come back for me, a cop will reach your car and arrest Sook. Go." It seemed Bill would leave her, as he started to back away from her frowning and holding a now struggling Sookie against him.

"We can't just_ leave_ her here Bill!" Sookie shouted still trying to free herself from him. Colette sighed and yelped when a pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around her legs and back, now finding herself at a similar position to the telepath in front of her but somehow Colette seemed to be further away from the ground below.

"I will take her to her home." That deep voice again, Colette noted before her eyes widened. Bill stood his ground in a now rigid pose. But before he could voice any protests… "As your sheriff, I command you to leave with your human." Bill's eyes widened as he stepped away clearly upset with the turn of events.

"BILL!" Both she and Sookie screamed a second before he became a blur, leaving Colette with an unknown and possibly, no not possibly, a dangerous vampire.

**There it is! So I don't really know if anyone is reading, but if there's someone out there I'd enjoy you telling me what ya'll think :) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

"Gå." He had spoken to Pam who obeyed without another word, before he found himself reaching for the girl who was so willing to sacrifice herself for her friend. Other than the small yelp that escaped her mouth the girl did not struggle against him. After commanding Bill to _fuck off_, he walked at an almost human speed toward his red porche, still cradling the human against his chest. Colette was silent, he could sense her anger, it was so prominent that Eric didn't need the help of a blood bond to notice. Was the anger directed at him? Or was it at Compton? Bill had abandoned her, if her anger was directed at him it would make sense. Then again Eric _had_ ignored her, and even though that was nowhere near as bad as what Bill did, Eric had come to realize over his thousand years on earth that women where irrational and complicated creatures. Especially human ones. "Get in." He told her as he placed her, as gently as he could, next to his car. Eric stood there watching as her eyes widened when she realized how much she'd have to bend to get in. She turned to look at him, crossing her arms over her chest, motioning with her head for him to move and go to the driver's side. He smirked at her, mimicking her pose and nodding over at her. "Better get in; we really don't have any time to waste." She glared at him for his teasing, and pulled her skirt down. Colette stumbled a bit trying to keep her skirt down with one hand and placing the other against the car to steady herself. Eric frowned when the human found a loophole against his master plan to get a glimpse at the red lace that he knew to be laying underneath that scrap of clothing. As soon as she sat down, she looked out and up at him, smirking. Eric scowled at her and closed the door before flitting over to his side, appearing next to her in no less than a second and driving them away. After the quick directions she gave him, the car was filled with a tense silence.

Eric had not thought this through, her scent was filling his car in such a way that he knew he'd be smelling her for a week. He gazed back at her, finding her leaning her head against the window looking out. "This is a very nice car." She commented softly, taking him by surprise and yet his only answer was to grunt in acknowledgement. Colette sighed, lifting her head from against the glass and turning her head to look at him. Eric was facing the road once again and Colette took the time to assess him once more. He was by far the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Even his long hair was appealing and she usually hated men who had long hair. "I lied you know." That caught his attention and he looked at her for a second before turning to look back at the road. "I'm not twenty-one…at least not for another week." She muttered and Eric resisted the urge to growl in annoyance.

"You could've cost me my license, human."

She shrugged in response. "I wasn't drinking and I'll be twenty-one soon."

"I'm sure that doesn't mean you can drink whenever you wish to."

"I didn't." She assured, as she picked at her nails. "Besides, Pam saw my license and she let me in anyway." Pam had let her in because her smell intrigued her, Eric was sure of that. "What do you do with vampires that look young, but have lived for a long time? Can they get in?"

"There are ways that lets us know just how old a vampire really is." Was all he said as they passed the Welcom to Bon Temps sign. "If they are of age, they can come in. No matter what age they look physically." She nodded thoughtfully.

"How old are you?" Colette asked, her voice no louder than a whisper, fearing that she may have crossed some lines. Once more Eric turned to look at her, this time their eyes meeting. When he didn't speak and just stared, she blushed and shook her head at herself. "I'm sorry, that was rude wasn't it? Never mind I asked."

He turned to face the road again when he spoke. "I am a thousand years old."

Colette's face brightened up like a Christmas tree and an amazed look took over her features. "Oh, my stars!" She gasped, crossing her legs and turning her upper body to the side, wanting to keep looking at him. "The things you must have seen!" Colette said smiling, leaning the side of her head against the seat with an amazed smiled on her bright eyed face. _'She's friendly.' _Eric thought with a small frown on his face. He preferred her when she was smirking at him, didn't he?

"How long have you known Miss Stackhouse?" He decided to change the subject, his lips twitching in amusement when her smile fell.

"Well, since I moved to Bon Temps I guess." She muttered, her eyes downcast. This man was obviously not one bit interested in her, it was Sookie and yet she wasn't surprised, story of their lives. It was always Sookie. "I was 5, she was 10." Eric nodded; she sat up when she saw her house coming up. "That's my house." He stopped the car right in front of it, curious when he noticed some lights were on. "Shit, Sophie's gonna kill me." He heard her mutter to herself as she picked up her stuff. "Thanks for the-." Colette started to say as she turned toward where he was supposed to be and frowned when he wasn't there. Suddenly her door was open and there stood Eric, extending a lone hand to help her out. As her small hand was engulfed by his large one, Colette suppressed a shiver at the cold. This time, Eric wasn't trying to look up her skirt as he pulled her up. "Thank you." She told him and to no one's surprise he remained silent. She started to go up the stairs of her porch and took out her keys before hesitating. She turned back around and climbed down the stairs, coming to stand in front of him. "My names Colette Monet." She said, wanting to get a proper introduction from the man. Deciding to humor the girl Eric to another step toward her, minimizing the gap between their bodies and clasping her hand in his shaking them.

"Eric Northman."

"Pleasure to meet you, Eric." She spoke before running up the stairs and smiling back at him. "Have a good night." And with that, Colette went inside her house, leaving a very amused vampire to wonder on about her as he left. She sighed as the door closed behind her and dropped her purse on top of the small coffee table that stood in the living room. Taking off her shoes, she went over to the couch, where a small, pudgy older woman could be found. "Sophia, I'm home." Colette whispered, shaking her softly.

"Colette?" Sophie whispered as she woke, sitting up slowly and pushy her black and gray hair out of her face. "Oh, honey you had me worried." She said coming to a stand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know I'm late." She said, handing the woman some money. "I'll have the rest by the end of the week." Colette assured, and Sophia nodded.

"Take your time sweetheart." She said, grabbing her things and walking toward the doorway. "Have a good night now."

"You too! See you tomorrow." And with that Sophia was gone. After a shower and a brush of her hair, Colette padded her way through the hallway. The all too familiar sound of a beeping monitor could be heard as Colette opened the door to the air-conditioned room that stood in front of her own room. "Hey, Nan." She whispered as she reached the hospital bed that had been installed in the room. "I know it's late, I just wanted to say goodnight." She mumbled, threading her fingers through gray hair and leaning down to kiss her wrinkled forehead. The woman stirred softly, before opening her eyes, blue met hazel and a smile grazed the old woman's face. Nan reached a shaking hand and ran it over Colette's face before closing her eyes again and falling asleep quite quickly. Smiling softly and sadly, Colette looked over the clock that sat on a table next to the bed and sighed when she saw it read 1:00am, she shouldn't have woken her, she needed rest. Walking back toward her room, which wasn't air-conditioned she laid down and closed her eyes, desperately trying to keep her thoughts from her brittle, ill grandmother and on the strange night she had had.

* * *

><p><strong>"Gå."- Go<strong>

**So here it is! I'm sorry for any mistakes in grammar, I've re-read the chapter but hey I am human. I wanted to get in some Eric and Colette time in this chapter and I think I did pretty good. Hopefully I'll be able to update again this week! Reviews are greatly appreaciated! xoxo!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Could these shorts be any fucking shorter, Sam?" Colette spoke through gritted teeth, pulling at the constricting material for the millionth time that morning. Sam grinned at her the second she had walked through the door grumbling and mumbling. "I mean seriously..." She stopped short once she noticed the huge shit-eating grin on his face and how his hands seemed to be behind his back. Raising an eyebrow at him, she stood on her tiptoes, wanting to get a look at what he was holding. "What you got there?" His eyes shone mischievously and still grinning he spoke.

"Your birthday's tomorrow." Was all he said and Colette tilted her head at him. Had he gotten her a gift? Moving one arm from behind his back, he handed her a white envelope which she took with a small smile on her. A smile that quickly dropped once she saw what was inside.

"This is too much." She told him, trying to hand the envelope back with a shake of her head. Sam placed his hands in front of him and pushed her own hands backward.

"Happy Birthday."

"Sam…" She started to complain and Sam shut her up with a groan.

"I wanted to do something nice! Besides, you need it."He reasoned and she hesitantly nodded. It was true; she was falling behind on hospital bills and all those meds she had to buy for Nan. "I'm giving you tomorrow off."

'_This man's a saint._' Colette declared to herself as she jumped toward him, giving Sam one of those bone crushing hugs he enjoyed so much. Suddenly the words thank you became her mantra and she removed herself from him and kissed his cheek. "I better get back to work and earn this!" Colette worked that morning and evening with a bright smile on her face. Every time Sam and she crossed paths she would thank him over and over until he would walk away with a roll of his pretty blue eyes. She loved that man like her own brother. As soon as the sun had set that evening and Merlotte's was starting to welcome it's Friday night faithful clientele, Sookie Stackhouse sprinted inside, with the usual bubbliest of smiles on her face.

"There's the birthday girl!" She squealed, engulfing Colette in a hug.

"Not until tomorrow!" Colette squealed back as Sookie let her go.

"Who cares!" Sookie exclaimed, grabbing her friend's hands in hers and swinging them back and forth, while she looked at her with a now thoughtful expression.

"What?" Colette asked, tilting her head at her in confusion.

"Well…" Sookie started to say, their hands still holding. "What do you say to dinner with me and Bill tomorrow night?"

"Ya'll are back together? I thought you wanted some time." Colette asked, smiling when Sookie seemed to stumble over her words.

"I do…I mean I did? Oh, I dunno Letty…" Colette grinned at how flustered the topic of Bill Compton made her friend. "I mean he saved me…_saved me_, you know? And he's such a gentleman and _so_ handsome. I shouldn't judge him for another group's doings, right? It's not like he asked Marcus and those vampires to harass me-"

"Sook, you're rambling." Colette spoke up; hoping to stop the woman's incessant speaking. "And yes, I would love to have dinner with you and Bill."

Sookie smiled once more, letting go of Colette's hands. "Bill was very excited when I told him about your birthday comin' up."

"Really?" Bill Compton got excited for her?

"Yeah, yeah; Something about him loving human traditions and whatnot." Sookie answered with a wave of her hand and Colette nodded. Lafayette ringed the bell, signaling for Colette to come and collect her orders. Sookie followed Colette as she collected the food."So, you never told me about getting back home last week…" She said conversationally and Colette rolled her eyes, remembering how the very next evening she was bombarded by the presence of a _very_ worried Bill, whom proceeded to explain to her all the reasons why he had to follow the other vampire's commands.

"_Sherriff _Northman was…_pleasant _enough." Colette said after taking some time to think it over. Lafayette raised a suggestive brow at her and gave a low whistle.

"_Sherriff?_ Now that's, that's kinky, baby." He commented, before waving in a flamboyant way. Colette scoffed at him at the same time Sookie gasped indignantly. Laughing Colette and Sookie went back to waiting their tables for the rest of their shifts. While she cleaned off one of the tables in which Miss Fortenberry had sat in and left a right foul mess, someone placed their hands on top of waist making her jump a foot.

"What the hell's someone gotta do, to get a goddamned pitcher round' here?" That voice, she'd recognize anywhere, along with the inappropriate touching. Turning around smiling, she slapped his chest with the dirty cloth she'd been cleaning with, earning a deep chuckle from him. "How you doin', babe?" He asked, slowly dropping his hands from her waist and sitting himself down on the booth she was cleaning. Choosing to ignore his question, what with being too worried about him, she asked the same from him. After shrugging, he spoke with lowered eyes and picked at the table. "Yeah, I'm good." He said, before looking up at her and smiling that charming, boyish grin of his.

"Jason…" She started to speak in that pitying voice of hers and he groaned, raising his hands and shaking his head at her.

"Don't… I'm fine! I ain't done nothin' wrong. Is all good." Jason assured her, trying not to fidget in his seat as she assessed him._ 'She knows'_ He thought, his body itching for another taste of V and almost deflated when she left with a small smile to get him his drinks. When Colette walked back with the pitcher she wasn't surprised to find Hoyt and Rene sitting with him.

"Ei' shugah, how you doing, youse?" Rene greeted as she walked around the table coming to a stand next to Jason, smiling and placing their beer on the table.

"Hi Colette." Hoyt said smiling.

"Hey guys." She helloed, frowning when she felt Jason's hand softly run up her calve making her skin erupt in goose bumps and by the sound of Rene clearing his throat, she wasn't the only one who had taken a notice. Jason didn't say anything, instead following her with a deep stare as she moved away from him.

"Jay!" Hoyt exclaimed and Jason jumped as if coming out of a deep reverie.

"Sorry." He said to her, not really meaning it and smiled at her once more.

"That's okay…" Colette muttered moving to walk away, tensing when Jason's hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned to look at him once more, finding him staring at her legs once more and rubbing his thumb softly against her wrist. "Jason?" His eyes snapped up to meet hers and he licked his lips, swallowing when a sudden lump caught in his throat and letting go of her. She was beautiful, her dark her flowed around her like strands of silk, her creamy skin and shapely legs that were exposed to that, thankfully, to short and tight uniform made his own pants feel tight, those honey eyes of hers and those plump lips. '_How would those feel around my-No' _He thought, he wouldn't think of her that way, she was a goddess and he wouldn't degrade such a creature with crude thoughts. How had he not notice her before?

"I uh, nothing. Thanks for the beer." He mumbled, still looking at her deeply as if entranced with her. Colette practically ran away, feeling weird with him showering her with some much attention. Jason was still staring at her when someone clapped him harshly on the back, his beer spilled on his shirt at the contact. "What the f…" The words died in his mouth when he looked over his shoulder. "Tara." He spoke dreamily, his charming smile now directed at _her._ How had he not notice her before?

"Something is wrong with that brother of yours." Colette told Sookie once their paths crossed again. Sookie looked over to where her brother now stood, his hand slowly going up and down Tara's arm and frowned. "Ah, maybe he's just drunk." Colette said, shrugging to herself and walked away. Sookie stood there, looking at her brother for another few seconds before scoffing and agreeing with Colette's reasoning. Walking through her tables, she grinned when she saw someone new sitting on one of her booths. "Hi Bill!" Colette exclaimed, smiling at him sweetly which he didn't hesitate in returning.

"How are you this evening, Colette?" He asked, giving her a dazzling smile that she was sure would make any woman go weak in the knees, was that her who felt like her knees were jelly? Guess she wasn't immune to his charms after all.

"I'm good, tired, but good."She spoke honestly and he nodded exaggeratedly, his eyes drifting toward where Sookie stood, giving her back to them. Smirking and knowing what the vampire was looking at she said, "I'll get you an AB negative." '_With a Sookie on the side._' She thought cheekily, not bothering for an answer and walking away toward the bar. Tara was standing there, looking at the newcomer with disgust, making Colette scowl at her. Where was Jason now? Looking back, she shook her head when she saw him slumping against his chair next to Rene again. "AB negative." Without a word Tara turned and placed a bottle of TruBlood, turning back around to give Bill a glare. "Stop giving him the stink eye!" Colette scolded her and Tara's glare turned toward her.

"He's a fucking dead man, what does he care?"

"I care." Colette snapped, glaring at Tara when she slammed the bottle on top of tray. "Being less of a bitch once in a while might do you some good, Tara." She commented and Tara rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you, bitch." Ignoring her, Colette walked back toward Bill and placed his drink on the table.

"So Bill, Sookie says were gonna do dinner tomorrow?" She asked and Bill nodded, turning his body to the side, leaning his forearm against the table and looking up at her.

"Yes, well that is if you wish to."

"Yes of course! I was just wondering what to wear." Colette asked, almost frowning when Bill spoke about formal wear. "Oh, okay!" She'd borrow something from Sookie, even if it would be a bit tight on her. Sookie was going to walk right past her, stumbling when Colette grasped her forearm and pulled her backward. "Oh, look!" She exclaimed. "Sookie's here!"

"Sookie." He breathed, making the blonde blush and the brunette grin.

"I'm just gonna…yeah." Colette whispered, not earning a single look from the now entranced couple and walked away.

"Colette, baby!" Jason called, his smile widening when Colette approached. Immediately his hand found the small of her back and his head lifted to catch her eyes. " 'Nother round." He slurred and she nodded, her eyebrows furrowing at the touch of his hand. "Thanks, sugar." He said, his hand softly tapping her butt when she turned around. Colette squealed in surprise and turned to glare at him before slamming her tray against his back.

"Stop it!" She screeched and Jason sat back with a bewildered look on his face, yelping when Rene's very heavy hand dropped on top of his shoulder harshly.

"What the fuck is you doing, boy?" He asked and Jason raised his hands in front of him and dropped them with a shrug.

"Sorry."

After giving them their pitcher, Arlene arrived relieving her. She said her goodbyes fast enough, wanting to get home to some sleep. Walking outside she looked at her watch, surprised to find it was still relatively early. "Good, I can crank in some time with Nan." She whispered to herself, now jogging toward her car.

* * *

><p>After paying Sophia, her grandmother's nurse, Colette walked toward her Nan's room and still in uniform she knocked at her door. "Come on in, dear." Without hesitating she opened the door to the room and smiled at her grandmother. Nan smiled back, still in the sitting position Sophia had put her on, her gray hair tied back in a bun, her oxygen on and the television now muted. The old woman patted the space on the bed that was next to her and her granddaughter quickly went to sit next to her. "How was your day?"<p>

"Exhausting." Colette confessed, leaning her head against Nan's shoulder and allowing her to run her brittle hands through her dark hair. "Sam Merlotte gave me an early birthday present."

"Oh?" Nan voiced in a raspy voice, before clearing her throat.

"Yep, two thousand dollars." She said, still feeling strange in accepting them.

"That man." Her grandmother praised, shaking her head with a small smile. Colette nodded in agreement, getting distracted by the television for a few moments, though her mind soon wandered by to a certain family journal.

"Also, I think Sookie is really taking a liking to a vampire."

"A vampire?" Nan gasped. "Here in Bon Temps?" She asked curiously and Colette nodded. €"Was he scary? Were his fangs out?"

"Actually, he's very nice. And no I haven't seen his fangs." Colette assured and found herself think about another vampire, one she didn't want to really think about. "He's even taking me to a birthday dinner tomorrow night." Nan grinned, giving her face a sudden youthful glow.

"Will I get to meet him?"

"You want to?" Colette asked, surprised at her grandmother's acceptance.

"Well of course!" Nan said, shifting a bit to make herself comfortable. "Have you met any other vampires, sweetheart?" Colette nodded hesitantly.

"One was a thousand years old."

"Oh, my stars!" Nan gasped, sitting up a bit straighter. "Did he tell you stories?"

"No, I don't think he liked me very much." Colette said shaking her head and frowning a bit.

"Impossible." Nan assured and Colette just shrugged.

"He seemed more interested in Sookie." She said, giving herself a pity party.

"Oh, you are just as interesting as Sookie." Her grandmother promised, pushing Colette's shoulder softly.

"I dunno, Nan. I don't read any minds."

"Trust me, you are just as interesting." She guaranteed, reaching underneath her pillow and pulling out a book Colette hadn't seen in years. Nan looked at the time and smiled when it read 12:00 am. "Happy birthday, honey." She said, hugging Colette and handing her the old Tome. Taking it, Colette held it to herself as if fearing it would break. "This book has been in our family for generations, it is given to the first born female in each generation at the age of 21. I had given it to your mother but after she was gone, I kept it in hopes I'd see you turn 21. Now it's yours to pass on."

"Thank you." She whispered, stroking the book cover softly. After a few moments of silence, she stood and helped Nan lay down to rest. As she placed her hand on the doorknob Nan's voice reached her.

"You are special, Colette. More than you think." With that the woman closed her eyes, hoping to gain so sleep, leaving her granddaughter to do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go, my longest chap yet! Thank you to those who took the time to review! Anyways, next chap is Colette's bday and I PROMISE a lot of Eric. Keep telling me what you think! xoxo<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie and Adele Stackhouse had arrived early in the morning bearing sweets and kind words for the birthday girl. None of them seem to notice her strange behavior while they fluttered about the kitchen, wanting to cook her some breakfast. The girl's Nan however, had been watching her closely since she came into her room and offered to sit her out in the kitchen table. The old woman smiled her eyes twinkling, knowing what had her Colette in such a worried state.

If Colette had to explain it out loud it felt like an outer body experience_._

_She could see herself wearing a beautiful red dress which seemed to fit her perfectly. That man stood next to her. That tall, blonde vampire. Colette could even see and feel her body singing in approval at the close proximity of him. The other female vampire, Pam, stood a few feet behind her, keeping a watchful eye on her. Behind the bar, Long Shadow stood, leaning against the bar table with his long hair falling around his face, casting a dark shadow over his face. Colette kept an eye on him, fearing him more than she did the other vampires in the room, he seemed…eerily still. Her friend Sookie was sitting holding hands with a spec wearing, tubby man who was very nervous; Bill wasn't too far away from his human._

"_He's telling the truth. Barry didn't do it." Sookie spoke up, leaning away from the man. Colette looked up at Eric, who stood there not one single emotion on that perfect face. _

"_You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?" Long Shadow inquired, not looking very pleased and now cleaning some of the glasses that sat on top of the bar. Eric looked at him for a few seconds and sighed. _

"_Bring the next one in." As soon as those words left his mouth, the man that had been questioned wept in relief. Moments later Sookie was now holding hands with a woman, a frail and sickly looking blonde._

"_She didn't do it." Sookie said, looking up at Eric and Pam who now stood next to where she was. "But she knows who did." The woman went blank after a few more questions, making Sookie shake her head in confusion. "It's blank, like her memory's been erased." She alleged and Colette dark eyebrows furrowed._

"_She's been glamoured." Pam told Eric, looking at him._

"_It's a vampire." Colette gasped and before she knew Long Shadow had leaped from behind the bar and onto Sookie, grabbing her and tossing her against a nearby table, his fangs descending rapidly and being aimed at her friend's neck._

That's where she had woken up. All sweaty and panting, she couldn't find her sleep afterwards. It didn't matter though, because as soon as the sun had risen, Adele Stackhouse had been banging on her door. After their breakfast, Sookie and Colette where left to do the dishes while Adele and Margarite gossiped about some of the town's people.

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked after five minutes of silently washing dishes. Colette blinked slowly, before nodding.

"Just had a bad dream, I guess."She said, shrugging and drying the last plate that needed washing. Colette couldn't shake that fear, the one she'd felt in her dream, it had woken up as well and clung to her for dear life.

Sookie nodded, still eyeing her worriedly, before suddenly clapping and grinning excitedly. "I gotcha a present." She sighed when Adele raised an eyebrow at her. "Well Grams sewed it for you, I asked her to do it though." She left the room for a few moments and came back with a white box, and placed it on top of the kitchen table in front of Margarite. Grinning, Colette went to stand next to her Nana and leaned over, removing the top of the box. Two gasps echoed in the room, one out of pure delight and another one, barely a whisper, full of fear.

"Dear heavens, Adele Stackhouse you have out done yourself." Nan gushed, running a wrinkled hand over the soft fabric.

Colette's eyes were wide, the red dress. The same she wore in her dream, a halter top dress, with a tight bodice and a flowy skirt. Was this a coincidence? She hoped so.

"It's- It's beautiful." She croaked, her throat suddenly dry. It really was, all that was missing were the golden pair of strappy heels she'd been wearing and was Sookie taking those out of a bag?

"These are mine, but I thought you could wear them with the dress tonight."

This was a coincidence a strange, strange coincidence. "Yes they're perfect." Nan spoke up, smiling.

"And you girls can stay over at our house tonight; I'll keep Marge company for tonight." Grams said and her granddaughter squealed.

"Oh! It's been _so_ long since we've had a sleepover!" Sookie giggled, looking over at Colette who tried hard to return an enthusiastic grin.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Colette." Bill Compton spoke as she walked outside Sookie's home and toward his car. "May I say, you look stunning this evening." He spoke to her as he went to open the car door for Sookie. "Both of you." He added when Sookie shot him an expectant look. His phone rang, and he groaned at the person calling, closing the passenger door, he walked around the car, speaking.<p>

Sookie was leaning over to the back seat, reaching to pat down a stray curl that had made its way to Colette's face when Bill got in, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked, still looking over at Colette, wanting to make sure her eye make-up was just so and her lips still ruby red. The vampire had a dark look on his face and as he put his cell back in his pocket.

"Eric Northman has requested an audience. We must stop there now."

"We?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, you and I." Bill answered through gritted teeth and Colette sighed, Bill wasn't sure if it was in relief.

"I'll stay here." Colette declared and Bill shook his head sharply.

"No."

"But-" He stopped her from protesting again, starting to back the car away from the Stackhouse home.

"We will only be there for a few moments. Then we'll go to dinner." He promised, not giving her much room to decline, so she nodded and leaned back against her seat.

"Ugh, I really _don't _like him." Sookie snapped, crossing her hands over her chest and frowning.

"Won't he mind me being there?" Colette asked, picking at her dress. Bill looked over at her from the review mirror, she really did look stunning.

"I'm sure he won't."

* * *

><p>Pam smirked when she saw Colette come out of Bill's car. She had been waiting for them at the door, under Eric's command. She had to refrain from licking her lips when she saw how delectable she looked in her red dress. Pam did, however, roll her eyes at the sight of Sookie. She just didn't …like her.<p>

Colette smiled up at Pam once they walked up, who smirked in return. "Don't you look, scrumptious." Pam drawled, leaning into her personal space.

"Hi, Pam." She said, still smiling although her body slightly tensed. After a slow glance at her body, Pam led them inside. Colette was getting nervous, her dream, she recognized this place from her dream. How hadn't she remembered? It was Fangtasia.

"Mästare, de är hä de har fört några läckra företag."_**Master, they are here. And they've brought some delicious company.**_ Pam spoke in a language none of them could understand, looking over at the back of Fangtasia.

Colette wasn't paying attention when Eric walked out from his office, instead her eyes were fixed on Long Shadow. "Mycket välsmakande ja." _**Very tasty indeed.**_ He drawled, leering at Sookie. Pam scoffed, rolling her eyes at him and shaking her head.

"Inte han, _hennes._" _**Not her, HER.**_ And Eric's eyes moved toward Colette, his felt his gums tremble and had his pants gotten tighter? "Bill, thank you for coming." He spoke, his eyes moving toward the other vampire. Bill chose not to answer, instead his hand found Sookie's waist and held it possesively.

"Do you need something, human?" Long Shadow snarled at Colette, who had been staring at him since their arrival. She shook her head in answer and walked away from him toward Pam, who raised an lone brow at her.

"Now is that anyway to treat our guests, Long Shadow?" Eric spoke softly, his eyes meeting those of the barkeep. Long Shadow just shook his head before turning his attention toward cleaning around.

Eric nodded over at Bill, who instantly led Sookie toward one of Fangtasia's tables and helped her sit.

"Pam, Long Shadow and I are partners of this club." Eric started to speak, and Colette immediatly turned her attention to him. His hands were in his pockets as he walked around the area Sooki were sat in. The brunnette's eyes couldn't help but travel over his long frame, the way his wife beater hugged his chest and tight stomach was almost unberable to her. "We recently noticed that sixty thousand dollars has gone missing from our books." He looked down at the same tubby man Colette had seen in her dream and placed a hand on his shoulder, the poor man shook in fear. "And Bruce, is our accountant . Perhaps you can try and listen to him."

Sookie was sitting with her back against her chair, one hand over the back of it as she looked at Eric.

"He's not saying anything." She said and Long Shadow smirked, while playing with a lighter.

"Don't be coy." Eric spoke, looking at the floor. "It's humbling enough turning to a human for assistance." Looking at Pam now. "We know what you can do."

"And I know what you can do to." Sookie said, leaning away from the chair and toward where he stood. "Why don't you just glamour him?" She asked with a shrug of a shoulder.

"Don't you think we might've tried everything before summoning you?" Eric asked, his eyes meeting hers. The sound of Colette scoffing made him turn his attention toward her. Pam was almost smiling at the girl's gall and the way she raised her eyebrows at her maker. "It would be a great favor to me and to Mr. Compton, if you help us." He finished, still looking at the brunette.

"If she finds out who did it, then what?" Colette spoke up; ignoring the warning looks Bill sent her way.

"We'll turn that person over to the police and let the authorities handle it from there." Long Shadow assured, making her laugh.

"Hundreds of years old and you're still a terrible liar. Come on." Sookie told him, chuckling and all he did was stare at her while lighting his lighter once more. "I'll make you a deal." She started, twirling around to look back at Eric. "If you promise to hand over whoever did this to the police, I'll agree to help you anytime you want."

Colette stood a bit straighter; wanting to voice her displeasure at the said negotiation, but a manicured hand wrapped around her shoulder and forced her to back down.

"All right." Eric agreed, smirking in delight. "Why not?" He said, moving his gaze up toward Colette, giving a small wink at her glare.

With that Sookie leaned over the table and lightly grasped Bruce's hand in hers. Colette had stopped worrying about what her dream might've meant, if her memory wasn't failing her the tubby man in her dream was Barry, not Bruce. It had to have been just a strange coincidence.

"Bruce, it's ok take a deep breath." Sookie soothed, looking at the man who was shaking his head and looking down at the table. He finally looked up at her and she smiled softly. "Did you steal that money?"

Everyone looked over at him, Eric glaring down.

"No." Bruce whined and Colette looked over at Eric who was now looking back at her with a small frown at her pleased smile. "No I didn't do it, you gotta believe me. I swear-" He was panicking now, looking up at Eric and back at Pam.

"Shh." Sookie whispered to him, quieting him down. "Do you know who did?"

Colette looked over at Pam, who stood next to her, very interested with what the man had to say.

"No." He whispered and everything was quiet for a few moments. Before Sookie let go of his hand and leaned away.

"He's telling the truth." She assured and Long Shadow scoffed.

"You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?" He asked Eric, whose face remained void of any emotion. Colette held her breath at the time he took to think it over, before he sighed.

"Bring the next one in." He said and the tubby man wept in relief, before standing and following Pam out the door. She came back with an older, skinny woman that strutted in as if she owned the place.

"Looks like you don't get to feed tonight." Colette teased Long Shadow and he growled annoyed. Bill stood on the other side of her, his hand placed behind her on top of the bar table.

"This is the last of our humans." She drawled, letting go of her and going to stand next to Colette once more. "Did I mention how delicious you look tonight?" She asked and Colette chuckled, nodding her head. "I'm not the only one who's noticed." Pam told her, her blue eyes on her maker. Colette looked back at where he stood, surprised to find him looking at her with interest. "Don't blush. It makes my mouth water."

"Hold her still." Eric commanded and Pam was behind the woman in less than a second, her hands on top of the woman's shoulders and pushing her forwards, closer to Sookie. Colette jumped at the sudden noise that was close to her ear and looked over her shoulder to find Long Shadow's lighter next to her face. Bill snarled at him, placing his hand against her back and steering her away from him. "Long Shadow." Eric chastised as Bill and Colette came to stand next to Sookie.

"Ginger, someone's been stealing money from the bar." Sookie commented, holding Ginger's hand.

"Really?" Ginger asked carefully, glaring at Sookie. "Huh." Tensed moments passed, Sookie looking at Ginger while she did her thing.

"She didn't do it." She said and looked back at the older woman. "But she knows who did."

Colette's eyes widened, _Oh fuck no._ She thought.

"Sookie." Colette called.

"Shut up." Eric growled at her, making her gawk at him.

"Her minds blank, it's like her memory's been erased." Sookie commented and Colette walked over closer to the blonde.

"She's been glamoured." Pam concluded and Eric looked at her, still no emotion on his face.

"It's a vampire." Sookie gasped and suddenly, just like in her dream Long Shadow lunged, only this time Colette jumped in front of Sookie. Snarling Long Shadow grasped her throat and held her to his side,with his free hand he grasped at Sookie. Pulling both girls close to each other and slamming them against a table he hissed.

Colette's feet didn't touch the floor as they thrashed around, her mouth gaping desperate to get oxygen. She heard panicked screaming and Pam's harsh voice. Her watery eyes met Eric's who just stood there, his hands still in his damned pockets, looking at her with curiosity. Sookie was gasping next to her, when Long Shadow lowered his mouth to bite at her neck and suddenly he screamed. Blood soon poured out, bathing her and Sookie in red and then as if he were made of nothing more, blood pooled at their feet. Scratch that, blood and guts. With wide eyes, she looked up at Bill fangs out and holding a piece of wood in his hand.

Ginger was still screaming, as Colette started to gasp and look down at the mess Bill had made. He was looking at Sookie, a wild glint in his eyes. Eric was surprised to see that Colette hadn't screamed, hadn't winced or grimaced at the sight of blood. And yet at the sound of Ginger's vomiting the girl gagged.

"Humans." He said, looking at Bill. "Honestly Bill, I don't know what you see in them."

"Ginger." Colette called shakily. "Stop fucking screaming."

Eric chuckled at her comment and watched as she stood up, with the help of his progeny. "Clean this up." Pam told Ginger, leading Colette and Sookie to a bathroom. Looking at her bloodied self in the mirror, Colette sighed, picking a piece of flesh out of her hair. '_Happy fucking birthday.'_ She thought, tossing piece of flesh she was grasping.

* * *

><p><strong>So, some things are different from season 1. Adele is still alive but she will die. Things will be different, since this is from my OC's 'world'. Eric and Colette's relationship is going to be a slow burn type of thing, not one of those meet, sex and love in one day kinda thing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did when writing it. More to come soon! Thank you for reviewing and keep telling me what you think! xoxo <strong>

**P.S. I obviously don't own anything and please excuse some mistakes that might've gotten past me..**


	7. Chapter 7

This wasn't the way Colette had pictured her birthday going. Instead of a nice quiet dinner with her friend and her vampire boyfriend, she had found herself bathed in blood and was silent as she wringed her hair, cleaning out most of the blood that had clung to it. Her face remained passive, almost cold as she dragged a bloodied towel over what was exposed of her chest.

Pam was smirking when she walked back into the small bathroom.

"As much as I think the blood suits you." She teased Colette, before extending her hand. "Put these on." Pam drawled, now looking at both her and Sookie.

Sookie dropped the napkin she'd been holding against her skin and turned away from the mirror to face Pam. One look at the leathery clothes the female vampire was holding and her eyes widened.

"T- thank you." She stuttered, looking at the clothes with apprehension. "But I'm fine really. I'm just gonna dry my hair and be on my way." Sookie frowned when Pam shook her head softly.

"You're not goin' anywhere. Eric and your boyfriend aren't nearly done talking just yet." She said, her icy eyes turning to look at the brunette.

Colette hadn't been paying much attention to their conversation. She was preoccupied with the fact that she had dreamt this, all of it.

"Is, is Bill in some kind of trouble?" Sookie's worried voice snapped Colette from her musings.

Pam smirked, _that_ had gotten the girl's attention. Raising a brow and quirking her lip smugly she spoke. "That's for the boys to figure out." She was looking at Colette again, as if hoping she'd speak up. "Right now, what you need to do is change out of your clothes."

Colette quietly walked toward the chair Pam had dropped their 'clothes' and picked them up. "I'm gonna go and change…somewhere." Was all she said and Pam pretended not to notice as the brunette silently walked out of the bathroom, still mostly covered in blood.

"I'm starting to get what all the fuss is about." Was the last thing she heard as she walked out of the rest room and toward one of the booths that had drapes around them.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Bill said after Eric handed him a warm bottle of TruBlood.<p>

Eric placed his hands in his pockets once more and looked over at the synthetic blood with his mouth set in a grimace.

"How do you stomach that stuff?" He asked, nodding over at the bottle. "Don't you find it metallic and vile?"

Bill shrugged and tilted his head up to look at him.

"I don't think about it. It's sustenance that's all."

Eric smirked at that, chuckling he stepped away to go around his desk and plopped down on his leather desk chair.

"What?" Inquired Bill, earning a shake of his head.

"Well if you were their poster boy, the mainstreaming movement would be in very deep trouble." He teased, before frowning dramatically. "TruBlood, it keeps you alive. But it will bore you to death."

Bill rolled his eyes at the comment. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" He demanded, sitting down as well.

"You killed a vampire, Bill." Eric reminded, still splayed over his chair with his arms both draped over the arm rests. "For a human." He added, frowning at him with contempt.

"Humans." Bill corrected, taking a sip of his blood and placing it on top of Eric's desks. "He was going to kill both girls."

"I'm sure Colette's safety was the first thing on your mind." Eric spoke sarcastically and Bill looked to the floor. "What are we going to do about this?"

"What did you have in mind?" Bill countered, lifting his head to look at Eric in the eye.

"I'll take the girl."

"No!" Bill didn't have to ask which girl.

Eric raised his head to look at him, authority emanating from his eyes in such a way that Bill turned his gaze away.

"You can have anyone you want. Why do you want her?" Bill reasoned, submissively.

"Why do _you_ want her?" Eric asked him, still looking at him intently. "You're not in love with her, are you?" He asked in a whisper, earning a glare from the man across from him.

"Sookie must be protected." Bill said forcefully, making Eric raise his brows.

"Now that sounds like an edict, but it couldn't be, cause _I_ would know about that." He taunted and Bill's frown deepened while he dropped his head. "Admit it. You _love_ her." He sneered.

"If I hadn't done what I did, would you have let his disloyalty stand?" Bill questioned, placing a hand on top of the desk and leaning forward.

"Whatever I did to Long Shadow, I would not have done it in front of witnesses." Eric bit out, annoyed at his questioning. "Especially not vampire witnesses… Not smart Bill, not smart at all."

Bill sighed, picking the bottle and gulping a mouthful of 'blood'. "Will you at least allow me to salvage what's left of Colette's birthday?" He asked, knowing that he'd have to stand on trial.

_Her birthday._ Eric thought, raising a haughty eyebrow at the vampire in front of him. "We're celebrating birthdays now?" He mocked once more, standing up and moving to open the door for Bill. All while towering over him.

"You only turn 21 once." Bill snapped, earning a small chuckle from the blonde.

"You have tonight, Bill." Eric spoke softly.

* * *

><p>Colette had already changed into a very, <em>very<em>, uncomfortable leather, corset and tight skirt. Sookie was quiet, sitting down in one of the barstools next to her and wearing a similar outfit. Pam and Ginger had gone out to dispose of Long Shadows gooey remains.

"You ok, Sook?" Colette asked, tired of playing with the napkins on top of the table.

"You're asking if I'm ok? You're the one that tried to block Long Shadow." Sookie reasoned, leaning forward and motioning a hand to Colette's neck. "You've got a nasty bruise showing there, Letty."

Self-consciously, Colette lifted a hand to touch her neck and hissed at the immediate pain that followed.

"How did you know he was going to do attack me?" The blonde asked, turning her body to face Colette.

Ignoring her question, Colette stood. Barefoot, she decided to treat herself to a drink and walked to stand behind the bar.

"You want anything?" She asked, holding up a few bottles of alcohol.

When Sookie just stared and crossed her arms over her chest, Colette sighed. Placing the bottles back on top of the bar, she her elbows against it and laid her head on her hands, letting her wet hair cascade around her face.

"I had a dream…about this. Almost exactly like this." She spoke into her hands, rubbing her face into them in a small fit of frustration. "It's why I was freaking out this morning. I can't believe it actually happened." Colette confessed, groaning.

Sookie was still silent, Colette had dreamt this?

"You saw this happen, in a dream?" Sookie asked and shook her head when Colette nodded. "Well, maybe it was some sort of déjà vu thing?" The blond comforted, reaching to place her hand on top of Colette's . "It's happened before."

"Yeah? I guess." Colette hesitantly agreed, slipping her hand from underneath Sookie's and giving her a smile.

"I'm sorry about your birthday." Sookie said guiltily, Colette opened her mouth to speak and Sookie raised a hand motioning her not to. "I just want you to know that I love you…and today when you tried to protect me that was- you were… Thank you." Her eyes had watered and Colette cleared her throat awkwardly, she'd never been good with a crying Sookie.

"Well, I dunno about you. But _I_ need a drink. " Colette said, reaching down for a glass and filling it up with tap beer. Budweiser. "My first legal drink and it's at Fangtasia." She commented, snorting.

"I wouldn't exactly say it's legal, seeing as you've stolen it from my bar." She rolled her eyes at the icy voice that was heard from the side of the bar.

"I was going to pay for it." Colette snapped, turning toward him and taking a large gulp of her beer.

"I'm sure." Eric drawled, his now exposed arms crossed over his broad chest. Sneering, she walked out of the bar, making sure to touch him as little as possible when she passed by him. Eric didn't remove his gaze from her while she stomped toward her purse and pulled her wallet out. Colette walked back toward him, stopping in front of him.

"Here." She said, placing a ten dollar bill on the table behind him, her hand brushing against his side. "Keep the change." Colette looked up at him and frowned when she noticed him staring at her neck. Raising his blue eyes to meet hers, he raised a hand and let his fingers trace the marks his ex-associate had left behind. His mouth twitched when she hissed softly at the contact.

"Don't be a baby." Eric whispered, stepping a bit closer to her, still stroking her neck.

He looked down toward her, not seeing what Pam saw in this human. Physically it took a lot to please his eye, especially if human. She was no knockout, he observed, she was quite pretty yes, but not his usual target…she seemed _innocent._ With the way she would sit, crossing her shapely legs, how her dark curly hair played like a halo around her round pale face and how her curves were full yet just right for her small frame…yes she wasn't his type.

Still Colette looked delicious covered in blood, was his conclusion as he raked his eyes over her lithe form. Her hair was still wet as he reached down and softly pushed it away from her face. She had looked exceptionally beautiful that night, it seemed Mr. Compton had something planned for her and basing himself on what the three had been wearing it was something special.

She had been brave, he thought, placing herself between a vicious, wild vampire and her friend in hopes to protect her. Even when the life was being chocked from her she had fought.

He stepped even closer to her, fascinated by the beat of her heart, the rise and fall of her chest, the way those eyes were sparkling up at him. His hand was cupping her neck now, only his thumb brushing gently against her soft skin. Licking his lips, Eric let his hand trail her collarbone delicately; his touch could barely be considered a touch.

It was as if their roles had been reversed, he felt…glamoured.

Colette couldn't move away, even if she wanted to. And yes! Yes, she wanted to move. But his cool touch was soothing the burning pain her bruises caused. Her eyes fluttered when his curious hand strayed from her neck and his fingers brushed over her collarbone. Something tightened in her stomach when her eyes opened to meet his again. It was her who took a step forward this time, feeling drawn to him. She blamed it on the adrenaline rush from almost getting killed; it must've messed with her head.

The sound of Sookie giggling, snapped Colette out of her fevered thoughts and she felt as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her. Eric hissed quietly when he caught himself almost groping her, lifted his hands and took a small step away. His face still cold and reserved. Colette also placed a cold front when she walked away from him, trying her best not stumble around thanks to her now trembling legs.

Sookie and Bill had been too wrapped up in each other to take notice in whatever Colette and Eric were bickering about. Once Colette stood next to them, the couple turned their attentions toward leaving.

"I will take you home." Bill said, throwing a seething look toward Eric. Colette nodded, her cheeks reddening despite her 'calm' exterior and picked up her clothes moving to walk behind Bill and Sookie. She heard a soft buzzing sound, like the fluttering of a hummingbird's wings and gasped when Eric stood next to her.

"Don't forget your purse." He said, raising his hand up to display it.

"Thank you." Colette breathed as she grabbed it, her heart beating wildly at the sight of him. Eric didn't say anything, instead he chose to smirk at her and nod his head toward the exit before turning and walking away, back into his office. She sighed and kept walking, not flinching when her bare feet touched the floor of the parking lot outside.

"See you soon, sweetie." Pam called from where she was dumping Long Shadow's remains, smirking when Colette waved at her.

"Don't count on it." Colette muttered, making a promise to herself.

She wasn't going back to that goddamned place ever again!

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the delay! I had no internet access over the last 2 weeks. <strong>**But here it is!**

** More to come soon, real soon. Thank you for the reviews, keep telling me what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

Colette was exhausted. Slouching in the back seat of Bill's car, she sighed and closed her eyes, not throwing another glance at the neon sign that was starting to grow smaller and harder to see. She warmly declined any and every offer for a late dinner and just asked to be taken to Sookie's.

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal that for you?" Bill asked once more, motioning a hand toward her neck, as they all walked up the steps of Sookie's porch. Colette would be lying if the thought of her wounds being 'magically' healed, didn't sound appealing. But, like everything, the price that came attached was something that she didn't want to deal with.

"No, thank you." Colette answered. "I'm not sure how I'd feel about having sexy dreams, 'bout my best friend's boyfriend." She joked, Bill tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows in a mocking manner.

"I'm sure they wouldn't be the end of the world." He told her, a hint of flirtation buried underneath his blue orbs, earning a nasty look from Sookie and a laugh from Colette.

"I'm sure too." Colette assured, shaking her head and walking into the house. "But for now, I'll just settle for a nice, long, hot shower and a good read." She spoke, going over to Sookie and giving her a tight hug. "Ya'll have a good night, now." Colette 'sang' in a more pronounced southern twang, walking up the stairs after giving Bill a peck on the cheek and whispering a small thank you. "I'll be in Jay's room." After that, she left the couple alone.

Throwing her purse on top of Jason's old bed, she sighed and went to remove the one size to small, leather clothing, that Pam had oh so graciously given her. Wanting to take off the short sleeved corset, she raised her hands and yelped when a sudden wave of pain hit her ribs. "Fucking, Long Shadow." Colette hissed, pushing through the pain and just yanking the constricting material over her head. She walked over to the medium sized mirror that Jason had left attached to his door; she took a good look at the forming bruises on her sides. Colette didn't touch any of them; she didn't need to feel them to know that they were tender. Taking off her skirt next, Colette sighed and looked at her entire naked form reflected in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself under all that blood. Shaking her head and covering herself with a towel she walked toward the bathroom down the hall, for a much deserved warm shower.

It surprised her how calm she was at that moment. As the water cascaded down her form, it almost seemed as if nothing had happened that night. Of course, her body reminded her about the fact that something indeed had happened; whenever she would move her arm up or to the far side a stabbing pain would hit her, almost as if teasing her. After almost two hours under the water jets, she felt satisfied that nothing that belonged to Long Shadow was on her and stepped out of the bathroom, sprinting toward the bedroom. She wanted to feel comfortable so after putting a pair of panties on, she looked through Jason's old clothes and pulled out one of his old t-shirts. The shirt covered up half of her thighs and in any other circumstance she would've felt over exposed, but, she was staying with Sook and it didn't matter.

Soon she found herself tucked into bed and looking up at the ceiling. A sudden flash of blonde hair and blue eyes made her body ignite. She blinked harshly, not liking the fact that she was thinking about the blonde vampire and reached over to the bedside table, grabbing her purse from it and sifting through it, finally taking out the Tome. She opened it slowly, not wanting to tear any of the pages inside it.

* * *

><p><em>Lucile Roux- 1902<em>

_Excitement coursed through her as she stepped onto the harbor. Closing her eyes and breathing in the salty air, Lucile grinned. She was here. Lucile and her family had finally arrived to London. _

_Lucile felt like screaming, dancing and laughing at the same time. But she composed herself; she didn't want to seem undignified. Everything was so different, so new and though it was dark out, she could see everything oh so clearly. Yes, her life was going to be perfect, like a fairytale from now on. Not that it had been horrible before! _

_Though not being born into wealth, her family had faired quite well in France. They had their own little cottage in the country side and she could recall how much she'd love the big back yard they owned as a child. _

_Their reason for moving was quite simple; her father had gotten the opportunity to visit London a few months prior. He was a very charming man you see, and during a chance visit to the bank he got an immediate offer to work as a bank teller. Lucile still did not understand how he managed it. _

_It had been a very trying boat ride from France, seeing as her father could only afford third class tickets. She was used to certain luxuries, like a daily bath, brushing her teeth and washing her clothes. That wasn't really possible when riding third class in a cargo ship. _

_The people that slept in the same room as them were dirty and unpleasant. They had none of the etiquette Lucile's mother had so forced on both her and her sister. The men riding with them were grotesque, believing that they could treat the Roux women like common whores. They would make crude comments and gestures at them. Needless to say it led to some altercations between Jean-Claude, their father, and those cretins. But as they stepped out into the cobbled streets of London, Lucile realized, it was well worth it!_

_Some of the locals looked at them with disparagement; they could only imagine how they felt about them being there. Immigrants were not treated very well; not here, not in any country. Their arrival had been in the night and they were hoping to avoid any possible dilemmas. Still, as the family passed some of the commoners, they proved their contempt, opting to spit and hiss at them to leave. _

_Lucile whimpered when one of them got particularly close and managed a kick to her luggage case. Trying to move away from the hateful crowd as quickly as she could manage, Lucile did not notice when a pudgy, spiteful woman, whose smell rivaled that of a stray cat, maliciously placed her foot in her way. Needless to say, she lost her footing. She gasped, feeling herself stumble, and fell onto her hands and knees, her eyes closed in sheer embarrassment. '__**Welcome to London.'**__ She thought to herself, her eyes watering at the sound of people laughing and hissing at her. _

_Opening her eyes and feeling a sudden fire within her, she slowly pushed herself up, trying to ignore the pain on her knees as she did so. She shook the stray, dark, wisps of hair that had fallen out of her braid and onto her face. She was running a hand down her gown, hoping to straighten it when she noticed that the crowd had gone silent. Lucile decided she didn't need to know why they had stopped and just to be glad that they had. She bent down to grab her case, only for it to be gone. Lucile whirled her head around, looking for who might have it and held in a gasp when she saw a man standing directly behind her, holding her luggage loosely._

_He was possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen. The man didn't seem to be much older than her eighteen year old self. He had pale white skin, not unlike most of the men around, brown locks that were long enough to cover his ears, plump lips that were curled into a faint scowl and big, round eyes the color of honey that were glaring at the vile woman that had tripped her._

"_Here you are, miss." He spoke, lifting his arm to hand her the case, while his eyes remained fixated on the now nervous, older woman. "I plead that you excuse, Miss James' behavior." He spoke softly, his honey eyes lowering and meeting hers. "Are you alright? Miss?" _

" _Lu-Lucile Roux and yes I am fine." She assured, getting some of her confidence back. His lips quirked in a half smile, before he looked once more at the pudgy woman behind her._

"_I believe you owe Miss Roux an apology, Madame." He said, his tone conveying a subtle authority, which had the older woman shaking. The woman did so hastily before disappearing into the now dispersing crowd. Lucile sighed in relief, glad that she wasn't the center of attention once more. _

"_Thank you, kind sir." Her mother said, her tone grateful as she came to stand next to her daughter._

"_I assure you, it was no trouble at all." He assured, his eyes on her daughter._

"_They could've hurt you for stopping them." Lucile muttered, looking at her battered case, surprised when he chuckled darkly._

"_They could not hurt me, even if they tried."_

"_Still, we will be forever grateful." Jean-Claude spoke up, walking toward the man and initiating him in a firm hand-shake. He proceeded to introduce his family, not taking notice of the young man's cold hand, his mind blaming it on England's cold and windy weather. "What's your name son?" _

_The young man's eyes gazed back at Lucile, sparking up a sudden heat throughout her body, before he answered, his voice almost sensual. " Godffrey."_

* * *

><p>Colette snorted, '<em>What a dumb name.' <em>she thought whilst sticking a French fry in her mouth. Before she frowned, who the hell was she to make fun of other people's names? Her's wasn't exactly the most common one. Shrugging she placed the book down, to grab at her burger.

Colette had woken up bright and early, her body not caring about the harsh night before. She decided to spend her free day, with her grandmother. They had had quite the nice time, chatting about her experiences with vampires, though Colette excluded a few obvious details. She still didn't know what to do with the bloody dress that was taking residence under her bed. Afterward, almost at nightfall, she thought she should pay a visit to her friend's at Merlotte's. Though if she were to be honest; she was just craving a greasy dinner _A La Lafayette. _

Merlotte's was buzzing with activity, as it should on a Saturday night. She sat alone though, perfectly content with her own company.

"Good book?" Sam asked, as he placed a new glass of soda on her table and Colette smiled up at him, nodding.

"Hey, um, could you bring me a beer?" She asked, fiddling with the choker necklace she had placed on top of her concealer covered neck. He nodded and walked away with a smile on his face, leaving Colette to her dinner. After she was done with her dinner, she stood and walked back toward the kitchen, placing her dirty plates on top of the counter for Terry to take.

"Hey, honey." Lafayette drawled, holding a frying pan. "How you doing today, with that fine, sexy ass?"

"I'm doing good LaLa, how you doing?" She drawled back 'sexily' and took a long sip from her beer, earning a slow chuckle from him. Suddenly, the whole bar went silent, earning a frown from Colette.

"Well, I'm doing better now that that fine piece of ass walked in." Lafayette mumbled, his eyes now glued to the door and Colette turned toward it.

Colette almost dropped her glass, when her gaze landed on a very familiar chest. "Fuck." She whispered, turning back toward Lafayatte, closing her eyes and hoping against hope that they wouldn't see her.

* * *

><p><strong>Think of Lucile's plot as a story within a story (inception pun not intended ) <strong>

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you all like this and please pleaseee keep telling me what you think :) And thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you all like my character!**


	9. Chapter 9

Colette was giving her back to Merlotte's front doors, her body tense and her eyes still closed. What the fuck were they doing here? This was her turf, they had no right "You know them?" Lafayette asked, leaning against the counter top that separated them, his mouth dropping when she nodded. "Well shit." He mumbled, leaning away to look at her properly.

"Shit is right." She agreed, still not turning.

"Baby, they is looking all kinds of ruthless." He observed, his eyes trailing slowly over Eric's body, shamelessly. Colette nodded, solemnly. "But there is no denying that that man is all kinds of delicious. And honey, you may not be looking at him, but he is most definitely looking at youse."

Colette looked up at Lafayette, disbelief written in her eyes; her friend nodded in reassurance and motioned for her to look. Taking a deep breath and nodding to herself Colette turned. A squeal of surprise left her and Lafayette when all of the sudden Pam stood there in front of her, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Nice necklace." She drawled, her eyes glinting with a mischievous knowing.

"Thank you." Colette answered with a slight tilt of her chin, looking away from her to the side wall and taking another sip from her rapidly warming beer. "Why are you here, Pam?" She demanded, turning her head back toward Pam, her voice coming out harsher than she'd meant it to, a deeper smirk from the blonde.

"Bill's taking a little trip." Pam spoke, sarcastically.

"To where?" She was pushing, Colette knew that, but still she felt a need to know. "Is it because what happened last night? Is Bill in trouble?"

When all Pam did was raise a condescending brow at her, Colette slammed her beer onto the counter behind her and walked toward Eric, who was still standing by the doorway, sending glares to all the human patrons. He'd been perfectly content with sending nasty looks at the other humans, when a delicious scent grazed his nose. _Colette._ His eyes raised, finding her fiery, angry ones almost immediately and he just…stared.

"Could I have a word?" She had asked, no seethed at him, as soon as her little form had been close enough to be towered over by his.

When his answer was to raise both of his eyebrows high, she scoffed and kept on walking, so sure that he would follow. He did.

When he walked outside, Colette was waiting for him against one of the walls, her arms crossed and her body frigid, he almost didn't want to talk to her, _almost._

"You wanted a word?" Eric asked, his voice almost a whisper.

She just looked at him, taking note in how his hands always seemed to be inside his front pockets and how that simple gesture made his chest puff and her heart to beat wildly.

When her pulse took a turn for the quicker, Eric almost groaned. His fangs elongated quite slowly and he managed to click them back without her noticing. He suddenly felt impatient.

"What is it that you needed to ask of me?" For reasons even unknown to him, as he asked he took a long step forward, successfully incasing her against the wall. His cold body only inches away from her burning one. He blinked when he saw her gulp, and take in a deep breath.

"Is he in trouble?" She asked, mustering up the courage to look up at him. Eric didn't answer instead he inclined his head in a way that seemed to ask if she was serious. "He can't be!" Colette argued, making Eric lower his head closer to her own, feeling somewhat annoyed at her.

"He can and most certainly is." He told her, his lips barely moving. Colette shook her head in disbelief.

"Bu- but he saved our lives!" She yelped, flailing her hands around herself.

"By taking that of one of his own!" Eric growled, leaning forward to snarl at her, resisting the urge to frown when her jaw clenched and her neck muscles jumped in defiance.

"The one stealing from you! Don't pretend that you weren't going to do the same." She leaned forward to hiss at him, successfully minimizing their space to a couple of inches. "You are just jealous of Bill. I see the way you look at Sookie." His lips lifted in an animalistic snarl in answer to her insolence and she scoffed, making him lean away from her in surprise. "What are you going to do? Bite me? Coward." She finished with a scoffed, before her eyes widened.

He smiled a very feral smile, before slamming her against the wall in an inhuman speed. All that was heard was Colette surprised gasp and Eric's grunt at having her body pressed against his. "Is that your way of offering?" He whispered, his lips grazing the skin on top of her pulse.

"Y- you wish." She stuttered, the smell of fear entwining so beautifully with her already delicious scent.

"Hm." Was all that came out of him, while he nuzzled his head into her neck, his now elongated fangs grazing her skin. "I do." Her breath caught at hearing his confession. "But I do not need your consent." Eric whispered, his lips now grazing the shell of her ear, chuckling when she tensed once more.

"Let me go."

"No."

The fact that he was a vampire didn't stop the brunette from fighting hard against him. Eric was growling at her futile attempts, annoyed that she didn't melt in his arms like most women. Hell all women.

"I really don't like you." She spat at him, lifting her hands and pressing them against his chest in hopes of shoving him away. "Fucking tree trunk." Colette muttered, when his body wouldn't budge.

Truth was, Colette was starting to panic.

"I'll scream." She breathed out when she felt one of his fangs gently graze her neck.

"Oh, please do." It sounded like he was begging for her to fight him.

He raised a hand toward the choker she wore around her neck and ripped it off of her. Eric ignored her whimpering, opting to cup the back of her head and forcing her to tilt her head to the side and successfully displaying her neck to him to the fullest extent.

"Don't!" She yelped, her eyes glazing over as the weight of the situation finally sinking in.

"You were hiding." He mumbled, wiping the makeup that had been covering her neck bruises with his free hand. Eric leaned his head away, to look into her now teary eyes. "I can make them go away. Give me a taste, just a taste. I promise." He was trying to coerce her into agreeing, wanting for her to find pleasure in what he was about to do. And he could make it _very_ pleasurable.

"No." She sobbed, still thrashing and clawing at him. "LET ME GO!" She screeched, moving to get out of his grip.

Eric slapped her hands away, pressing his body harder against hers. "I do not beg." He growled at her, earning a frustrated shriek from her.

It was the last thing he was going to say.

At his words, Colette stopped moving. If he didn't beg, neither would she. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her frightened. Colette refused to be frightened by him a second longer.

Eric frowned when he saw her stop and stared as she just slumped against the wall, diverting her eyes to something over his shoulder. She was ignoring him? He gripped her neck tighter, almost painfully, in hopes of getting a rise out of her and snarled when she didn't so much as flinch.

Her cheeks were still tear-stricken, but her face was now void of any emotion.

"Look at me." He growled, not being used to people ignoring him and she did so slowly. Her eyes met his and he wasn't surprised that under that new cold front, fiery anger was underneath those honey eyes of hers.

"Let. Me. Go." She spoke so lowly, that had he been human, he probably would've had trouble hearing her. She raised her hands to rest on top of his pecs once more. Colette felt something stirring within her now. She felt a pleasant and powerful tingle spread from the soles of her feet to the tips of the fingers resting against his chest. She pushed against him, surprised when his body lifted an inch away from her own. Was he letting her move him? Colette pushed again, the tingling spreading through her like wild fire, making her feel bold.

Eric's eyes widened when she was able to push him away once more. With every push, his body was further way from hers. Colette shrieked her pushing becoming harsher, stronger. He was too astounded by her strength that he couldn't bring himself to retaliate. So he just stared at her, his eyes wide in amazement, all while the girl's shoving became stronger. Now she was finally standing away from the wall, still shoving him through the parking lot, too caught up in getting him away to notice what she was actually achieving. With one final screamed, she pushed at him putting her whole body behind it, managing to fling him across the parking lot and onto one of the cars that was closest to them.

Eric gasped as he was thrown away from her. Landing a few feet away from her, he watched as the girl slumped and stared at her hands before she looked at him with wide eyes. He wasn't surprised when she ran away as fast as she could toward the bar, he let her go. Eric chuckled as he pushed himself off the car.

"Interesting." He said to himself still smiling, while he brushed a few stray crystals from his shirt. Walking back to the bar at a sluggish pace, a lazy smile still grazing his lips.

* * *

><p>Colette ran inside the bar, in a panicked fit. Everyone's eyes turned to her form, as her panting and running called to their attention. She paid no heed to their staring as she ran toward one of the bathroom, sobbing when she was met by Sookie's arms instead.<p>

"Colette!" Sookie yelped, trying to calm the sobbing brunette in her arms.

"I'm a freak." Colette started to whisper. "I'm a freak." It became her mantra.

She vaguely noticed Bill now at her side, taking her from Sookie and helping her walk toward the back of the bar and into Sam's office.

Sookie followed them, a worried look on her face as she watched her boyfriend help her shocked friend sit. "You're safe." He whispered to Colette, running a hand through her hair. "What happened?"

Colette was still shaking, her eyes glazed over with fear. "Eric, I- how?" Was all that came out, all that she could say and it was all in a soft mumble.

Bill mistook the fear in her eyes, thinking immediately that Eric had hurt her. And even though the blonde had tried, that wasn't what had her panicking.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I wanted to get another chapter out for you. This held a lot of Eric and Colette ;) it was fun writing, so please tell me what you think! Happy reading :) <strong>

**I've got another chapter already written, but I don't want to post it before I know someone's still reading! So please R&R xoxo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the wait!**

**I'm not Charlaine Harris OR Alan Ball so nope, don't own anything. Sorry for any mistakes in advance.**

* * *

><p>Colette sighed, rubbing her hands over her arms, hoping to gain some warmth. Quietly, she walked over to the kitchen, going to fix herself some hot cocoa. It was an unusually chilly, windy night in Bon Temps.<p>

Rubbing her eyes, fighting against them closing, she walked back toward her living room, grabbing a small blanket and curling up in front of the television, her warm mug in hand. Flipping through the channels, she settled on a black and white, romance movie. As she went to take a sip from her cocoa, she couldn't fight a particularly large yawn that bubbled out of her.

She was exhausted.

Since her encounter with Eric, two weeks ago, she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. Colette groaned when she found her thoughts drifting back toward the vampire.

"Asshole." She muttered to herself, choosing to think about him rather than what she'd been able to do _to_ him. Another groan flew out of her, her head lolling back, thudding against the couch.

Colette had so many questions and no goddamn answers. Had that been her that had flung him away? Or had he done it himself, wanting to confuse her? Was Bill ok? How had the trial gone? Where were they?

Where was Eric?

She hadn't seen him since…that day. And ever since then she found herself thinking more and more about him each passing day.

Had she hurt him?

She couldn't remember, Sam had rushed her home at the request of Bill, after her breakdown in his office. Eric didn't even _try_ to seek her out. Maybe he _had_ flung himself through the parking lot, it wouldn't make sense if it was her and he hadn't come to intimidate her, two weeks later.

Two weeks.

Had he visited Sookie? She frowned bitterly at the thought.

"Stop!" She hissed at herself, banging her hand against her forehead. What should she care? She berated herself; she shouldn't be thinking about him. _Especially_ not about how blue his eyes had gotten when he had slammed her against a wall outside of Merlotte's nor the rush she had felt at having his cold form pressed so tightly against her own burning body. Even if he _had _been hissing and growling at her, fangs and all.

His _fangs,_ they had seemed to shine brightly even with the dim lighting outside. Sharper than most knifes and more lethal than guns, had Eric wanted them to be.

She shivered at the thought, not necessarily in fear…

He was going to bite her, drink from her, possibly kill her. She knew that, she wasn't stupid. And yet the thought of it, which at that moment had been frightening, now had a more arousing effect on her. To her it seemed _intimate_, closer than any lover's embrace.

"I'm going insane." She whispered, disgusted with herself. Colette hoped she _had_ hurt the arrogant bastard. That's what she should be thinking about. Instead her body hummed in approval at her thinking about him.

Placing her mug on a nearby coffee table, Colette leaned over and grabbed her Tome, leaning back against the couch and snuggling into her small blanket, she yawned and softly opened the book. _Time to catch up with some family history. _She thought, unaware of the pair of dark eyes glued on her form.

* * *

><p><em>Lucile Roux- 1903<em>

_An entire year had come to pass since she had arrived in London and her life had definitely taken an interesting turn. _

_During the days she worked at a clothing shop, always being teased with fine silks she could never afford. Her father had kept his job for a while at a nearby bank as a teller, her mother sewed for a more affordable store and her sister; well she was too young to work and so accompanied her mother to work. _

_At nights they were frequently visited by the first person she'd met when they first arrived a year ago._

_Godffrey. _

_This man whom she thought was only passing through her life, not to be seen again, had stuck around. Made himself an important addition to her family. For the first time in her life, short as it may be, Lucile found herself longing for a man. A man. The thought of him alone, made her body run hot and shivers travel down her spine._

_In her eyes he was perfection. Charming, handsome, sweet, and well mannered. A gentleman. _

_With new determination, Lucile had started to groom herself like a lady. Wore dresses that were a deeper color than what she usually wore, that exposed her neck and part of her shoulders, styled her hair up like she'd seen some of her richer costumers did. Batted her, now shadowed and filled with color, eyes at him, puckered her pink lips and yet…nothing. _

_With renewed vigor, Lucile scrubbed the recently used dishes, huffing in French about the stupidity of men. Dropping the plate onto the water filled bin, she sighed, her exposed shoulders slumping. _

_He didn't notice her, he didn't want her, she wasn't good enough. _

_Her eyes watered at those thoughts. Refusing to cry she rubbed her face with her soapy hands, whining when her hands came back filled with her make-up. _

" _Lucy, you didn't say goodbye to Godffrey." Her 5 year old sister accused, holding a blonde porcelain doll on one hand, a gift from __**him**__ and sucking the thumb of the other. _

"_We'll see him again soon, Karina." Her father assured, picking up the little girl and throwing a kind smile at his eldest. "Lucile will say goodbye to him then, hmm?" The little blonde puckered her lips, seemingly in deep thought before grinning and nodding furiously. "Now it's time to get you to bed." Jean-Claude spoke softly, nudging his head against hers, making Karina sigh and nuzzle her tiny face against his neck and yawning. _

"_Goodnight Karina." Lucile whispered, smiling at the sleepy baby that offered a limp wave of her hand in return. _

_Sighing Lucile walked out of the kitchen, promising to finish the dishes the day after and slumped onto one of the dining chairs. She slowly started to remove the pins that kept her hair up, sometimes hissing when one of them pulled her hair. Suddenly a gentle pair of hands took over the task, succeeding in removing them without hurting her. _

"_You hardly touched your food tonight." It was her mother who spoke, her hands still on task._

"_I was not very hungry." _

_Her mother smiled knowingly, "Godffrey didn't seem particularly hungry either." She commented breezily, not missing the way her daughter seemed to stiffen._

"_He never does." Lucile agreed her eyes now downcast. Her mother walked around her, having finished removing the pins and choosing to sit in front of her._

"_Lucy…" Cecile started to speak, in that pitying tone of hers, making Lucile's head snap up to meet her kind eyes. "Sometimes men need a bit of time to notice what is right in front of them, what's right for them." _

_Sighing Lucile stood, not wanting anyone feeling sorry for her and smoothing her hair down. "Goodnight Mama." She said, kissing her mother's cheek and walking away into the room she shared with her sister._

"_**You've defied me time and time again!" A voice boomed across a small personal library of sorts. **_

_**Lucile's face scrunched up in confusion as she walked toward the sound, her eyes traveling around the room taking in every book, old and new. **_

"_**My sincerest apologies, sir." Another voice a much gentler one spoke up, and Lucile immediately recognized it, Godffrey?**_

"_**Spending time with HUMANS? Do you understand the risks Godric?"**_

_**Humans? Godric? What was going on?**_

_**She found Godffrey/Godric kneeling in front of a man, much older than he, tall, lean with graying hair and dark blue eyes. **_

"_**They are meant to be our nourishment, not attachments to our former human lives." The man spoke, shaking his head in a way that made wisps of graying hair fall onto his face. "You used to be one of the most lethal of vampires."Godffrey did not answer, his eyes still on the floor. "Because I remember who you used to be, I will grant you one more chance. Stay away from them, stay away from the girl."**_

"_**And if I refuse?"Godffrey asked, looking up at the man who seemed to have so much control over him.**_

"_**I will have her killed."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah! I hope ya'll still wanna read my stuff! <strong>_

_**I won't dissapear again and well the story is just starting to get good so PLEASSEEE R&R...**_

_**Thanks to all those who placed this story in their Alerts and everyone who takes their time in reading and reviewing.**_

_**Please feel free to ask anything about anything that might've confused or just piked your curiousity.**_

_**I look foward to your comments.**_

_**More Eric to come in the next chap. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Her phone had rung at 12am. It was Bill, it was the first time she'd heard from him since his trial and she wished he'd called to give her good news.

"Miss Colette, something terrible has happened and Sookie wanted you to be made known of it."

Then he said it, Adele Stackhouse was dead.

"What?" She asked in one breath.

"I wish it weren't true." Bill spoke in a soft, sympathetic tone that did manage to bring her head closer to the ground.

"W- What happ-ppened?" Colette choked out, her hands trembling and tears rolling down her face. "Never mind, I'll be right over." She rushed, throwing aside the blankets she had been covered head to toe in and throwing on a pair of jeans, leaving the old football jersey she used to sleep in on and running to her grandmother's room. In her haste the door slammed open and she cringed, thinking that she might've startled her Nan awake. But instead he found her grandmother already sitting up, tears running down her cheeks. "Nan it's Adele Sta-"

"Yes, I know child! Hurry, go find Sookie and do not leave her alone."

Colettte nodded, too caught up in the haste of the moment to question anything and ran out of their house toward her car, before dialing up Sophie, her grandmother's nurse. As she sped off toward the Stackhouse's home, she begged a not fully awake Sophie to go check on Nan and explained what had happened to Adele.

"Yes, of course. Don't worry about anything and do not leave that poor girl alone. You hear?" That's all Sophie had said, before abruptly hanging up on her. She tossed her phone to the passenger seat, sniffing and clearing her throat, pressed her foot down increasing her car's speed.

Colette had arrived in record time, barely shutting off the engine before running out of her car and climbing up the porch steps only to be met half way by a hysterical Sookie. They crushed each other in a bone breaking hug, Sookie sobbing as they carted her grandmother's covered body down the steps. She pushed Sookie toward the swinging bench and sat down while still hugging her, running her hands through her blonde tresses. No attempts at comforting words were made, there was nothing she could say to make her friend feel better, but she could be there for her.

"Sookie." Called Bill somberly from the doorway. "Colette." He greeted her, having seen her for the first time since his trial. He walked over to where they sat and kneeled down to Sookie's eye level, reaching a hand up to softly cup her face. "I must go, I have to pick up Jessica from Fangtasia. Eric has…renounced his _babysitting _duties for good." He went to stand, but Sookie clung to him like a small, fearing kitten.

"Bill, please don't go.." She croaked and a pained look crossed his features.

"Who's Jessica?" Colette asked, still sitting down, catching the attention of the forlorn lovers.

"She, she is my progeny." Bill confessed, sparing a side glance at Sookie, who still had a strong grip on his shirt. At Colette's apparent confusion, he briefly explained the terms of his punishment and the agreement, though cut short, he had made with the Sheriff of Area 5 in hopes of giving up custody.

"I could pick her up." She offered quickly, standing and brushing invisible dirt of her jeans.

"No!" He exclaimed, before grimacing at how aggressive he sounded. "She is just a child in vampire terms. She is very dangerous right now , not in complete control of her urges and emotions…and I don't know what or who Eric's been feeding her."

Colette rolled her eyes at him. "I'll take a few bottles of TruBlood from the bar and keep a silver chain around my neck. Ok?" She mocked, her smile not quite bright given the evenings events. "Sookie needs you here right now and I'll be back well before dawn to stay the day with her."

Sookie looked up at Bill, her eyes wide and teary. He sighed, and slumped his head, before looking at her again. "Fine. Be sure that Eric orders her to bring you back safely."

She nodded, giving Sookie one more hug before jogging down the porch steps toward her car.

* * *

><p>He sat at his throne, as usual. His bar was full, and the fangbangers seemed especially…desperate.<p>

Eric was bored.

"I'm hungry." The baby vampire whined, climbing up the stairs toward his sitting form, ignoring the jealous looks from the other patrons. Well, not ignoring more like relishing in them.

"Drink some Trublood." He drawled, his oceanic eyes lifting to glare into her own.

"B- but I want-." She started to whimper, making her bottom lip quiver on command, hoping to break through the vampire's icy exterior.

"Not. Now." The blonde snarled, and she sighed, pouting childishly. His eyes chose to scan the scattered crowd, even on a Wednesday night his bar was full.

"You're just as bad as Bill!" She screeched, hoping for attention yet only to be answered with silence. Feeling ignored, she frowned, turning on her heels and proceeding to stomp down the stairs.

"She's quickly replacing Bill as the thorn on my side." He commented, earning a chuckle from his childe.

His eyes caught a mass of dark hair on a short girl and he stood in a flash.

_Colette_

"Eric?" Pam called, when her maker sped toward the girl and grasped her arm, making her turn toward him.

The woman in his arms turned toward him, instead of bright amber eyes; blue met blue and instead of pouty pink lips, thin red ones parted in a 'sensuous' smile at the sight of him. He should've known it wasn't her, even if this woman's black tight, too short dress and platform high heels weren't a dead giveaway; her scent should've been.

He's been waiting for her to come to him. For two weeks. Eric has been very patient, a trait not often associated with him.

'Colette's' hand slithered up his chest, making him turn his attention back down toward her. He gave the woman a light shove and ignored her gasp as she stumbled backwards onto one of her friends.

"This is getting sad, Eric." Pam spoke up, once she reached him. He turned toward her, not really acknowledging what she'd said. "She's a pretty one, you could use a meal…and a fuck." She drawled, earning a pointed look from her maker.

"I'll be in my office, man the throne." Was all he said, before confidently strutting away toward the back of Fangtasia. Leaving his progeny sighing and shaking her head in defeat, before she flitted toward the now empty throne.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am back and very sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys are still interested in the story..<strong>

**So it seems they both have been thinking about the other! I know Eric not having tracked her down after what she was able to do at Merlotte's is not very him, but remember right now he's dealing with two 'weird' humans (Sookie and Colette) and will have quite the hard time deciding who is more interesting in the sense of him wanting to find out what they are. **

**I decided to break it off here being that the next chapter should be a bit more emotionally charged, (given colette's feelings over adele's death) and extremely awkward and annoying to eric (not liking the way the emotional part of her makes him feel)**

**The Queen might or might not know about Colette... she does have a lot of contacts, very old ones who are watching over Eric and Bill and Area 5 in general... dont want to give more away but she will make an appearance soon and so will Russell( love that character.) **

**There'll be Eric and Colette interaction next chapter, and I hope to have it up, if not tonight, tomorrow.**

**Please R & R and thank you for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

She'd been sitting in her car for 30 minutes, 30 minutes looking at the neon sign that spelled _Fangtasia. _Colette started to glare at it, feeling like it was mocking her for being such a coward.

She hadn't thought this through; between Adele dying and wanting to comfort Sookie, she had completely disregarded what Eric would do to her after what happened to Merlotte's if he saw her and now here she was, sitting in her car, looking like her butt was glued to the seat.

"Ah, fuck" She sighed, hitting her head against the wheel and closing her eyes. "Come on, you can do this. It's a public place, Eric wouldn't do anything here." Colette tried to reason with herself, failing to sound convincing. Lifting her head, she took a deep breath and opened her car door. Getting out she walked toward the entrance, toward a vampire she didn't recognize.

There was a line, a long one and the fangbangers all voiced their disapproval when she walked straight up to the velvet rope without waiting for her turn. When she reached him, the chubby, Asian vampire didn't bother to look up at her. "Get in line, breather." He spoke, in a bored tone that made her roll her eyes.

"Are all vampires such stuck up snobs?" She asked him, succeeding in surprising him and looking up at her. Before he could respond she lifted her hand as if to stop him and spoke as bravely as she could make herself sound. "I need to find a vampire."

"Like I said, get in line." He drawled, his expression and tone bored again.

"It's a specific vampire." Colette told him only to be ignored. So, scared and mad, she pulled out her last card. "I have a meeting with the owner… I have an uh, an audition."

He looked up at her, slowly trailing his eyes over her baggy sweats. "Interesting choice of clothing." He commented and she groaned.

"Just, please get Pam out here? She'll let me in." She begged.

Raising his eyebrows at her, he scoffed and went back to looking down at his list. "Pam." He drawled, making her furrow her eyes in confusion and before she knew it, there stood the vampire, in a sparkly pink, form fitting dress. The vibrant color not at all matching with the glare she sent at the man.

"This better be good." She warned, before snapping her head toward her at an inhuman speed. "I thought I smelled something sweet." Pam teased, smirking.

"I'm here to pick up Jessica… could you find her for me?"

"Sorry honey, you're gonna need to take that up with the owner. She's his responsibility." _Damn._ Colette thought, trying to slow her suddenly raising heart beat. Smirking, Pam lifted the velvet rope and motioned toward the inside. "Please, come in. You'll find him in no time." Colette ignored Pam's looks and walked in keeping space between them.

Colette cringed a bit at the loud, beating music, while she weaved and wove through the crowd of fangbangers; some dressed in black and others barely dressed at all. Most of them giving weird looks at her attire. Ignoring the looks, she looked around the bar, and her already pounding heart sped up when she caught sight of who she was looking for.

Not knowing the rules of the bar, when she saw Eric she just strutted toward him, not caring about him being on the throne he was on or how the entire bar had become silent the moment her foot stepped onto the small stage.

Eric was engrossed with his phone, when a delicious scent wafted through his nose, making his mouth water and his fangs ache. He immediately thought of a certain blonde telepath as he lifted his gaze, but was pleasantly surprised to find the curvy brunette from the shifter's bar. Surprise turned into contempt when he noticed the stern, yet nervous look on her face.

"Miss Monet, there are rules to my bar. And you just broke some of the most important ones." He drawled slowly, his eyes drifting to look her body over. She took notice and blushed prettily, making his lips twitch in amusement. "Some have been punished for less." Eric informed, leaning forward toward her, running his tongue over his front teeth, succeeding in scaring her or was that something else he'd smelled? He smiled mischievously at the sound of her heart fluttering fast in her chest. "Relax, please, sit." Eric spoke softly, extending his hand toward the small bench that sat close to his throne. They sat in silence for a few moments and she took the time to look the bar over, she was met with murderous looks from most of the patrons, while others looked at her lustfully. She squeaked when one of the vampires made a crude gesture at her and looked down at her lap, blushing embarrassedly. Eric took noticed to how the vampire patrons seemed to be entranced by her, more so than by Miss Stackhouse.

When Colette looked back toward Eric, she gasped, surprised to find his face so close to her own. "Why are you here?" He whispered, looking deeply into her wide eyes, before blinking and leaning away once more. It took her a few moments to regain her train of thought.

"Bill asked me to pick up Jessica, Pam said I had to talk to you about it."

"If Bill asked you to do that, he's more incompetent than I thought." He commented earning a glare from Colette that made him smirk. "He is putting you in danger. You and Jessica in the same car would drive that baby vampire into frenzy."

"I can handle myself." She scoffed, wanting to leave the place and the vampire's company as soon as possible.

Eric wanted to push her to her limits when he first saw her climbing up the stairs to his stage, but when he took a good look at her, the disappearing tear marks and the subtle smell of salt, made him hold his tongue; His curiosity shifting to what could have distressed her. "Why are you in Bill's stead?" He asked, subtly looking for an explanation to her drying tears.

"Sookie's grandmother died." She mumbled, holding in a fresh bash of tears. Colette didn't know why she'd share that with him, but saying it to someone made the situation seem realer to her. "She didn't want Bill to leave so, I offered."

Eric's eyes shifted rapidly over her face, taking notice in her now teary eyes. "And that affects you?" He questioned in a disbelieving tone and raised his eyebrows. She turned to face him, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth set in a frown.

"A thousand years old and you're asking me that?" She sounded appalled, as if that elderly woman; who didn't hold any biological ties to her, was of obvious importance. At his silence, her mouth dropped disbelievingly and her eyes widened. "You're serious?"

Eric didn't understand, he really didn't, she realized. He didn't understand how this could make her sad, in his thousand years he'd actually become desensitized. The vampire had learned how not to care, he thought of people as replaceable and disposable. Unimportant to him.

His lips twitched, she sounded as if she pitied him. "Oh, Eric." His eyes shifted angrily, she was pitying him. As if _he_ was the weak one. "Must get lonely…" She mumbled, still looking at him, her eyes wide and sympathetic, making him uncomfortable.

A woman crawling up the steps of the small stage made her look away from him. A blonde woman, wearing a short, skintight dress and strappy high heels. She was staring at Eric and tossed her hair to the side, exposing the side of her neck to him, hoping he'd take the offer.

Not even sparing the woman a look, Eric stood and walked past her down the steps, before turning to look at Colette. "A man like me doesn't know loneliness." He assured her. "I'll send Jessica to the entrance." Was the last thing he said to her and turned on his heel, mixing with the crowd.

Colette stood there, staring at the back of his head, before shaking herself out of the trance she'd seemed to have been in and walking down the steps, heading toward the exit.

Hopefully Jessica would get there quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>The night in Fangtasia might not be over for Colette quite yet. <strong>

**Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter, that's mostly a filler... **

**Colette and Jessica will be meeting very soon..**

**Please R & R, tell me what you think about Eric and Colette, xoxo :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Colette hadn't known what to expect when meeting Jessica, but she certainly did not think that Bill Compton's progeny would be dressed in a very, very naughty school girl outfit. The tall red headed girl, seemed to be leering at her, the girl shifted her gaze from her eyes to her neck every few seconds, succeeding in making the smaller brunette shift uncomfortably.

Moving her eyes from the baby vampire's clothes toward the tall Viking that stood behind the girl, Colette took a sip of her beer, which now she was extremely happy she bought while she waited. "There is no way Bill will like her wearing that." She told him, fighting the urge to yell at Jessica when she hissed at her.

"I don't give a _fuck_ what Bill would like." Jessica snarled at her.

After giving the vampire an eye roll, Colette leaned forward. "I'll rephrase that then; you're not getting in my car dressed like a slut." Her politeness forgotten, her emotions all over the place and she unintentionally tried to take it out on Jessica.

The young vampire's fangs unsheathed, the sudden wave of anger and annoyance she felt making her see red. Jessica had always prided herself to be a level headed girl, it seemed that weren't the case in her state of unlife. Wanting to stop but not being able to, she used her vampire speed and strength to grab Colette by the neck and throw her against the bar table.

Glasses and beer bottles went flying around; Colette grunted and hissed feeling a sharp pain in her hand, but immediately forgetting it when she looked up. Colette's eyes were wide in surprise and fear, when she found herself pinned underneath the angry vampire.

Jessica had just meant to scare the human, when she leaned down to give her a better view of her fangs; but a sudden smell reached her nose and her mouth started to water. "What is that smell?" She asked herself, leaning her head back to look down at Colette's face, before moving back down closer to her neck. "It's you!" She moaned, her eyes rolling back and her fangs feeling sharper.

When Jessica went to bite her, Colette's body stiffened, her eyes closed and she reached up to push the girl off her instinctively. Her fingertips were tingling, like that night outside of Merlotte's, but before she could try and push Jessica, the vampire was flung off her in a flash.

Jessica found herself pinned against one of Fangtasia's velvet walls, with a very angry Eric Northman growling at her deeply. She whimpered in a sign of submission when his hand shot up to grip her throat. "What did I say?" He asked, his voice coming out more like a feral growl. "As the Sherriff of your area, What. Did. I. Command?" Eric asked her, his hand gripping her throat tighter, with each pause he took.

She tried to answer, only for her words to sputter together, the pressure on her throat being too much. "I'll remind you." He snarled, leaning in close to her ear. "The human, Colette Monet, is under no circumstances, _no circumstances_.." He enunciated, lifting his other hand to her hair to yank it back and make her meet his eyes. "To be touched. That, Miss Hamby, also includes taking her blood. Her blood is _mine._"

Jessica's eyes widened at his statement, before she managed a small nod and found herself crumpling to the floor. Eric straightened the leather jacket he was wearing, and turned slowly to face the bar where Colette had been left.

She was already sitting up, her body shaking and her eyes wide, looking up at him. "Get your things, change your clothes and be ready to go to your maker." He spoke, directing his words to the baby vampire at his feet, which too scared to talk back; nodded and sped off.

When his rage died down, he smelled it, smelled _her._ His eyes ran over her, up and down her body, when he saw it. She was gripping one of her hands against her shirt, red starting to stain it. She'd cut herself. Eric glanced around, walking at a human pace toward her; he saw his vampire patrons slowly turn to her, their fangs clicking out by impulse. "_Skit_." *_**Shit**_*He almost groaned, before speeding his way over to her.

Colette did not notice the looks she was being given, too busy trying to get down from the bar without using her right hand. When her feet hit the ground and she straightened herself and looked forward, she yelped, finding Eric standing in front of her; He was facing her, his fangs were out and he was snarling in some language she didn't understand. His eyes found hers and his jaw clicked in annoyance. "You're bleeding."

"I know." She answered, looking down at her hidden palm and going to move it from underneath her shirt. Colette gasped when a cold hand clamped around her elbow, stopping her movements.

"Don't." Was all he said, before hauling her up in his arms and speeding away toward his office.

They reached it in record time, Colette having squirmed and pushed against him the entire ten seconds it had taken. "Put me down!" She demanded, her left hand shoving against his shoulder and her feet kicking mindlessly about.

"Why don't you make me?" He asked, smirking down at her when her eyes widened and her kicking legs froze at the double meaning in his words. "Go on…_move _me." Eric told her, his tone challenging, wanting to see if she could do what she'd down two weeks ago at Merlotte's.

"I, I couldn't if I wanted to." Colette stuttered, her eyes finding something in his shirt that was more interesting than his face.

Eric clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in mock annoyance, before slowly walking over to the black leather couch that sat in the room and throwing her on it none too gently.

They both groaned simultaneously when she hit the couch, for very different reasons.

When Colette found herself being thrown, her hands instantly splayed opened to withstand any form of impact, causing her bleeding right hand to hit the couch and throb in pain. Eric's groan was followed by the none too subtle click of his fangs descending, having the scent of her sweet smelling blood surround him in such a small space. He turned around before she could see the way her blood had affected him, closing his eyes and willing some control to come back to his body and sighed when he was able to retract his fangs. Turning back around to face her, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his cellphone, before tossing it to her.

Colette jumped when she felt something hit her lap, her hand momentarily forgotten and a questioning look crossing her features at finding a very expensive phone in her lap.

"Call Bill and tell him to come pick up his progeny himself. It is not safe for you to take her and I will not have the news covering a human death caused by a vampire attack in my area. It would be very bad for business."

She glared up at him, but called Bill nonetheless, following the tall blonde's movements around the small office. The moment she hung up, Eric pulled up a chair next to her on the couch and gripped her hand, lifting it closer to his face, examining it. "You won't need stitches." He told her, his eyes not moving from her harmed hand.

Colette's hand was still bleeding a little, his eyes followed the drop that formed and slithered down her hand to her wrist. Eric's thumb stopped the small drop's travel and whipped it off of her, before lifting his finger closer to his face, seemingly mesmerized by it. She was surprised when he simply whipped his finger against his shirt, having been so sure that he was going to stick his thumb in his mouth.

Seeing her surprised look, he smirked and leaned closer to her. "When I taste your blood, _söt en_, you will be begging for it." *_**Sweet one**_*

Colette blushed, but laughed sarcastically. "I guess you call throwing me up against walls and threating me for it, is me, 'begging for it'." She sneered, making him laugh, a hearty laugh that caught her off guard.

"I would apologize, but I am afraid your blood is to blame. Your scent made me lose my composure." Eric said, his tone somewhat sarcastic, his smirk deepening when she scoffed in disbelieve.

"And now? My bloody palm has no effect?" She asked sarcastically, hoping to catch him off guard.

Eric didn't answer immediately; instead he leaned down to the already opened first aid kit and grabbed some wipes before straightening up again. He seemed so engrossed in cleaning her palm that she was unprepared for his answering. "I assure you, it is taking all of my self-control not to_ lick_ your palm clean." He said, his tone serious and his face expressionless. She gulped, her face flushing a delicious shade of red, before she cleared her throat. She kept quiet after what he said, wincing every few seconds as he patched up her hand.

Once Eric finished wrapping her hand, tightly, he didn't let go of it. When her questioning gaze met his own, he pulled on it, purposely digging his thumb into her cut. At her hiss, he leaned towards her and looked deeply into her eyes. "You would be wise not to offend Jessica again. Snapping at a new born vampire can prove to be very, very lethal."

She wrenched her hand from his grasp, instantly cradling her hurt hand with the other. "I can take care of myself." Colette assured him, her determined look making Eric chuckle.

"Of course." Was the last thing to be spoken by a smug Eric, before the door to his office slammed opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally back! Thank you for your comments and alerts, much appreciated!<strong>

**Colette and Jessica have finally met, things might be a bit rocky for them for a bit, but not forever!**

**Bit of Eric and my OC in this chapter, hope you all like it, he seems to have lain claim of her... so we'll see where his comment to Jess will lead to.**

**Anyway! I already have the next few chaps written, please R&R. More excitement to come soon!**


End file.
